Master Malfoy
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: TRADUCTION : Quand les parents d’Hermione ont des problèmes d’argent, elle décide de trouver un boulot. Drago lui propose de devenir sa domestique personnelle et elle accepte. Lucius décide d’en profiter pour être proche d’Harry Potter, et Drago en profit
1. Financial and ferret problems

**Résumé : Quand les parents d'Hermione ont des problèmes d'argent, elle décide de trouver un boulot. Drago lui propose de devenir sa domestique personnelle et elle accepte. Lucius décide d'en profiter pour être proche d'Harry Potter, et Drago en profite pour être le maître de la sang de bourbe. Un amour pourrait-il naître entre le maître la servante ? Ou retrouvera t-on Drago avec un plumeau poussiéreux enfoncé dans la gorge ?**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling, et l'histoire appartient quand à elle à ****Meh-can't-think**

**Mon Blabla : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle trad, une c'était pas assez pour moi lol, non mais j'ai trouvé l'histoire intéressante, ça change de d'habitude donc voilà Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

Master Malfoy

Chapitre 1 : Financial and Ferret Problems

' Quoi ? ' Hurla la jeune sorcière, effondrée sur sa chaise. Ses parents se mirent debout en regardant avec un air grave leur petite fille qui enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains. Son esprit surmené menaçait d'exploser sous la masse d'informations qu'elle devait digéré durant le peu de temps pendant lequel ses parents lui avaient parlé.

' Nous sommes désolés de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais on ne voulait pas t'inquiéter pendant que tu étais à l'école. ' Dit doucement la mère d'Hermione en frottant le dos de sa main sur son front d'un mouvement triste et en faisant son possible pour ne pas rencontrer les yeux de sa fille.

' Est-ce que c'est grave ? ' Dit doucement Hermione en regardant ses parents avec ses yeux marrons sombres qui l'endurcissait alors que ses parents la dévisageaient sans broncher. ' EST CE QUE C'EST GRAVE ? ' Hurla t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table, regardant sa mère tressaillir et ensevelir sa tête dans l'épaule de son mari.

Hermione tendit ses mains, en leur montrant qu'elles tremblaient sous la colère et l'émotion pure qui coulait dans son sang. Elle serra les poings alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, en clignant des yeux qu'elle releva vers ses parents attendant toujours sa réponse.

' On peut tout perdre, ta mère et moi allons faire des heures supplémentaires et trouver un second travail si nécessaire. Nous ne sommes pas surs que ça va nous aider, mais nous pourrons au moins mettre assez d'argent de côté pour pouvoir louer un petit appartement et tout recommencer ' répondit calmement son père en frottant l'épaule frémissante de sa femme qui sanglotait.

' Je vais prendre un job d'été si c'est nécessaire ! Non papa, c'est décidé, je veux vous aider, me sentir utile ' Hermione dirigea sa main tremblante vers ses cheveux touffus. Son regard tourné vers le sol pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

' Je vais aller au chemin de traverse demain, pour voir si il y a des emplois à pourvoir. Jusque là, j'ai envie d'être seule. ' Aussitôt dit, Hermione sauta de sa chaise, et passa devant ses parents avec hâte, sans prendre la peine de les regarder, ni même de leur parler. En ce moment, elle les haïssait, elle les haïssait pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de leurs problèmes d'argent, pour lui avoir menti, mais avant tout, elle s'en voulait pour avoir été aussi naïve, pour ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait sous son nez. Hermione entra dans sa chambre, se tourna, rassembla toutes ses forces et ferma violemment la porte. La force fit vibrer la fenêtre, et le son se propagea dans toute la maison. Etonnement, cela fit Hermione se sentir légèrement mieux, mais elle ne pu expliquer pourquoi. Elle fixa la porte d'un air mauvais pendant un moment en faisant des trous invisibles dans ces panneaux de bois peints en blanc avant de se retourner et de se laisser tomber dans son lit en faisant des projets pour sa recherche d'un emploi le jour suivant

**-Le jour suivant, Chemin de Traverse-**

Hermione sortit de Fleury et Bott dans une colère évidente, en griffonnant violemment sur le papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. C'était le sixième magasin qu'elle visitait et tous la refusaient en disant la même chose _' L'emploi à été pourvu '_ honnêtement, combien de gens cherchaient un travail à ce moment précis ? Les yeux d'Hermione balayèrent le papier alors qu'elle marchait lisant le nom du prochain magasin qui proposait un emploi. Elle était tellement plongée dans son papier qu'elle ne remarqua pas le sorcier aux cheveux blonds qui marchait énergiquement dans sa direction. Son esprit flottait dans les nuages tandis qu'elle marchait dans la rue pavée. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte qu'il fonçait vers l'autre avant qu'ils entrent en collision. Hermione fut la première à finir sur le sol froid, son papier atterrissant aux pieds du blond.

'Oh ! Je suis désolée Mr…Malefoy ! ' _Génial, je viens de rentrer dans Malefoy_ dit-elle pour elle même en se relevant. Drago s'était penché et avait récupéré le papier à ses pieds. Ses yeux gris et froids passaient en revue les notes qui y avaient été écrites à la va vite, incapable de cacher l'écoeurant sourire en coin qui se façonnait sur son visage

' Qu'est ce que c'est Granger ? Tu cherches de l'argent pour finalement t'acheter une vie ? '

' Rends moi ça Malefoy, ce n'est pas ton problème ! '

' Oh puisque ça t'embête sang de bourbe ' Drago mis le papier au dessus de sa tête, et hors de la portée d'Hermione plutôt limitée. Hermione avait arrêté d'essayer d'atteindre le papier, et se contentait de regarder fixement l'infect blond devant elle.

' Si tu veux tout savoir Malefoy, ma famille à des problèmes d'argent, et j'essaye de trouver un boulot pour les aider, bien que tu ne doives pas savoir grand chose du travail sale fouine ! ' Siffla t-elle durement, en sautant, saisissant un coin de la feuille, et en l'enlevant de la main de Malfoy. Elle fourra le papier dans la poche de son jean alors que la main de Drago retombait mollement le long de son corps, en tournant sur lui même uniquement pour pouvoir encore faire un pas dans sa direction.

' J'ai peut-être une solution '

' Barre toi Malefoy ! '

' J'ai besoin d'une bonne personnelle '

' BARRE TOI MALEFOY ! '

' Tu peux te faire assez pour aider ta famille ' Ces mots lui firent y repenser une deuxième fois, mais elle voulait montrer à Malefoy qu'elle n'était que peu intéressée. D'un coup d'épaule, elle poussa Drago et se sauva, Drago dépoussiéra le dos de sa cape où elle l'avait touché, comme si elle l'avait taché. Sans la regarder, sans même tenter de l'apercevoir, il cria à la jeune fille au sang mêlé qui s'en allait

' Pense y sang de bourbe envoie moi ta réponse par hibou avant la fin de la journée ' finit Drago en se tournant, et en marchant dans la direction qu'il avait prise auparavant sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la sorcière. Si il s'était donné la peine de la regarder, il aurait vu les cheveux touffus de la jeune sorcière qui s'était arrêtée à ses paroles, retournant sur place ses paroles dans sa tête. Avec un signe de fatigue, elle se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle, n'étant pas d'humeur, et trop fatiguée pour continuer à chercher un travail pour la journée.

**-Maison des Granger-**

Hermione arpentait sa chambre. Une plume dans la main qui était noire à force, elle tapait l'extrémité de sa plume sur son front, plongée dans ses pensées. Un morceau de parchemin traînait sur son bureau, sa bouteille d'encre était ouverte, et des petites taches d'encre séchaient sur une assiette posée là.

_Drago Malefoy_

Etait tout ce qu'elle avait écrit sur le parchemin, son esprit chauffait à force de se demander ce qu'elle devait écrire, oui ou non, accepter ou décliner l'offre que Drago lui avait faite. Elle essayait de peser le pour et le contre pour elle, mais elle pensait davantage à son mal de tête qui grandissait, avec tout ce stress. Avec un petit cri, elle jeta sa plume sur son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son lit, ensevelissant sa tête dans les oreillers. Un court moment de tranquillité passa avant qu'elle n'entende la voiture de ses parents s'arrêter devant la maison, la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de ses parents qui se disputaient s'élever dans la demeure silencieuse. Ils venaient juste de rentrer et ils se disputaient déjà, à propos de l'argent et comment ils allaient en gagner. Une bonne demi heure de chamailleries incessantes passa, et finalement, elle entendit la porte claquer et la voiture démarrer, un sanglot de sa mère s'éleva alors que les pneus de la voiture crissaient sur la route. Elle détestait entendre sa mère pleurer, et à cet instant, elle se décida, essuyant ses yeux, elle retourna vers son bureau, s'assit et commença à griffonner une réponse rapidement

_Drago Malefoy,_

_J'accepte ton offre, je peux commencer immédiatement. J'attends de plus amples instructions._

_Signé : Hermione Granger_

En pliant le parchemin, elle quitta sa chambre, pour le salon où il y avait un hibou des bois ordinaire. Elle avait convaincu ses parents d'acheter un hibou, parce Ron n'était pas vraiment habitué aux téléphones, et que c'était plus facile de joindre Harry par hibou, plutôt que de l'appeler et d'avoir la chance que Vernon ou Dudley Dursley décrochent. Elle accrocha le parchemin à la patte de son hibou et lui gratta la tête tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre

' Manoir Malefoy '

Dis-elle doucement avec un soupir. Le hibou marron fit claquer son bec et poussa un petit cri avant de battre des ailes. Hermione balança ses bras, et le hibou partit en volant dans le ciel gris typique du temps d'Angleterre. Tristement, elle regarda l'oiseau s'envoler de plus en plus loin, pendant un moment, elle pensa même à le rappeler à déchirer la lettre et à oublier ce marché stupide.

' Hermione chérie c'est toi ? '

' Oui maman, j'envoyais juste un hibou à Harry '

' D'accord Chérie, le repas est dans le réfrigérateur '

' Merci maman '

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre et soupira quand elle vit qu'elle ne voyait plus le petit hibou dans le ciel. Elle fut alors emplie de terreur à l'idée de ce dont elle venait de s'engager.

* * *

**Voilà fini ! Ce chapitre est court, mais les autres sont plus longs. Je n'ai pas commencé à traduire le second mais des encouragements seraient les bienvenus Merci de m'avoir lue**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'avais bien avancé sur ce chapitre, et voilà que j'ai eu un problème de clé USB, tout à été effacé, et là voilà que mon PC sur lequel il y a le net veut plus s'allumer donc voilà le résultat**

**Merci pour les reviews à Hermi59184, Lirra023, Valalyeste, Evans Mary, Love-pingo, lauradrago, LettyM, bibi, frAisetAgAdA et Ladyalienor !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Master Malfoy : Chapitre 2

Drago s'assit à la table de dîner démesurée. Sa mère, Narcissa était assise de l'autre côté. Il y avait une petite discussion à propos de la nourriture, c'était comme si respirer était trop lourd. Le raclement du métal contre la porcelaine, et le son mat des coupes étaient les seuls bruits jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvre avec tant de force que Drago et sa mère sursautèrent. Les yeux de Lucius étaient en flamme en venant se poser sur la chevelure bonde de son fils qui déglutit fortement et qui sembla s'affaler sur sa chaise sachant qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui avait mis son père en colère. Alors que Drago son père se diriger dangereusement vers sa direction, il songea à partir en courant, peut-être dans la partie la plus lointaine du manoir pour aller se cacher, mais sa fierté le maintint en place, il ne se sauverait pas comme tous ces moldus pathétiques. Le maigre adolescent fut tiré par les mains de son père jusqu'à ses pieds. La colère s'installa sur le visage de Lucius. De sa main libre, il poussa un morceau de parchemin dans l'estomac de son fils

' Pourrais tu m'expliquer cela ? ' siffla t-il en poussant Drago loin de lui. Drago trébucha mais parvint à garder son équilibre, ses yeux s'élargirent à la lecture du parchemin. C'était la lettre d'Hermione qui acceptait l'emploi, Drago avait complètement oublié d'en parler à son père. Pas étonnant qu'il était en colère.

' J'ai proposé à Granger de devenir ma domestique '

' Et pourquoi ? ' la voix de Lucius était calme, il essayait de retenir sa colère. Drago dut réfléchir à toute vitesse.

' Je…Ses parents ont des problèmes d'argent, elle cherchait un emploi. J'ai pensé que peut-être nous pourrions nous rapprocher d'elle, et peut-être lui extraire quelques informations sur Potter ' Drago n'était pas sur que son père allait se calmer en disant cela, il maintint ses yeux baissés et fut donc incapable de distinguer le sourire en coin qui s'était glissé sur le visage de son père.

' Tu as pensé comme un vrai Malefoy ! Oh oui, le seigneur des ténèbres va être ravi ' Lucius détestait toujours le fait qu'une dégoûtante sang de bourbe vienne souiller sa maison, mais, si ils parvenaient à obtenir des informations intéressantes de la part de la fille, alors ça en vaudrait la peine. Et d'un geste de sa cape noire, il se tourna, traversa la salle avec un nouveau comportement, il donna un petit coup de main pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Drago s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Un élégant sourcils était haussé en direction de son fils le questionnant silencieusement.

' Oh la ferme mère ' murmura Drago à sa mère, se levant et en respirant profondément et en sortant de la salle à manger. Narcissa secoua légèrement la tête, tendant ses longues mains pour saisir les couverts polis en argent et recommença à manger. Un autre repas typique au manoir des Malefoy.

Drago se dirigea vers sa chambre, prenant le plus long chemin pour éviter de tomber sur son père. Il entra dans sa chambre avec un soupir. Ses yeux enfumés firent le tour de la pièce comme si il en vérifiait mentalement l'ordre. Sa chambre était tellement différentes des gens de son age, il n'y avait aucun de poster d'équipe de quidditch, aucune star de quidditch, juste le bois foncé du mur. Sa chambre était immaculée, tout était en ordre et en place, comme si la poussière était trop effrayée pour rester sur ses biens. La chambre était principalement composée de vert foncé et de noir, des draps vert foncé avec des oreillers noirs, une chaise noire et un tapis vert trônait devant son grand lit. Tout rappelait Serpentard.

Drago s'assit à son bureau, il chercha parmis ses nombreux dessins et trouva un morceau de parchemin et une longue plume d'oie, il trempa l'extrémité dans de l'encre noire et entreprit d'écrire une réponse à Granger.

_Granger,_

_J'attends de toi que tu vienne coiffée au manoir à 7h chaque matin_

_Demain, on te donnera ton uniforme, et on attend de toi que tu le porte sans poser de questions ! Tu vas travailler pour moi, et j'aurais le pouvoir de te virer si tu devenais franche, je n'ai pas besoin d'une bonne impertinente dans ma propre maison. Un elfe de maison t'attendra, il te dira les taches que tu devras accomplir et le temps qui te sera imparti pour celles-ci, toujours sans poser aucune question._

_Tu pourras transplaner devant la porte, il y a un sort qui empêche le transplanage dans la maison_

_A demain_

_D.Malefoy_

Il laissa le parchemin sur la table pour qu'il sèche tandis qu'il appelait son hibou qui tapa légèrement sur la fenêtre, ses plumes foncées étaient hérissées pour ne pas laisser entrer le vent. Le grand hibou vola jusqu'au bureau une fois rentré, attendant patiemment que Drago attache la lettre à sa patte, puis, avec un doux hululement, il s'envola encore une fois, passa par la grande fenêtre qui fut fermée derrière lui. Drago resta seul encore une fois. Son père était occupé, assis dans son bureau, sirotant du whisky pur feu et concentré sur d'autres choses que la famille. Sa mère devait être en train de se promener dans les jardins, trouvant la paix parmis les fleurs qu'elle chérissait mais qu'elle ne touchait jamais. Ca le laissait seul, permettant à son esprit d'imaginer Hermione en train de travailler. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire faire, la forçant à faire des choses que même les elfes de maison ne faisaient pas. Drago bougea pour s'allonger sur ses draps, les chevilles croisées, les mains derrière sa tête blonde, et un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Malefoy tomba dans un sommeil léger, une image d'Hermione polissant ses bottes pendant qu'il lisait traversa son esprit fait s'accentuer encore plus son sourire.

**- Propriété des Granger -**

Hermione était assise à la petite table du dîner, son père devait toujours rentrer, et sa mère devait toujours sortir de sa chambre. Hermione mangea un maigre repas, des nouilles cuites au micro-ondes et un peu de pain pour tremper dans son bouillon, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à se faire cuire un bon repas pour elle même. Elle était fatiguée d'attendre que sa mère sorte de sa solitude et leur prépara du thé, prenant sur elle de cuisiner quelque chose. Elle était en train d'apporter une fourchette pleine de nouilles jusqu'à ses lèvres quand elle entendit le cri pointu de son hibou, quelque chose entre la crainte et la douleur, elle laissa tomber sa fourchette sur la table et couru jusque dans le salon. Son hibou était acculé, hérissant les plumes pour paraître plus grand, mais il fut rapetissé par le hibou foncé qui tenait quelques plumes dans son bec. Hermione était sur le point d'effrayer le hibou pour qu'il parte avant de remarquer la lettre à sa patte et de la prendre, aucun doute qu'elle venait de Malefoy. Même son hibou était une terreur ! Le hibou se retourna quand elle fut proche, tendant la jambe pour elle, pinçant le haut de sa main pendant qu'elle détachait la lettre et enfin s'envola. Après s'être assurée que son hibou allait bien, elle s'assit pour lire la lettre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la lecture de la lettre culottée qu'il avait osé lui écrire.

Un sentiment effroyable s'installa de lui même au creux de son estomac lui rappelant qu'elle allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes, elle allait non seulement se rendre chez son pire ennemi, mais aussi dans la maison d'un mangemort, serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu besoin désespérément d'argent, elle aurait rejeté l'offre dans le visage suffisant de Malefoy, parfois, elle se disait que pour de l'argent ça n'en valait pas la peine. Le père d'Hermione n'était pas rentré à la maison, il était resté chez des amis pour quelques jours, s'éloignant de ses ennuis pour un jour ou deux.

En soupirant légèrement, Hermione se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, décidant que c'était le meilleur moment pour lui dire plutôt que d'essayer de le lui cacher. Hermione frappa doucement sur la porte en bois blanc, attendit un moment et frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Elle pouvait entendre le lit grincer et se décaler tandis que sa mère se levait.

' Maman, c'est moi, je montais juste pour te dire que j'ai trouvé un emploi, je commence demain à 7h '

' C'est bien ma chérie ' Sa mère semblait hors d'elle, encore dans le brouillard, pas tout à fait réveillée.

' Et euh donc je ne suis pas sure d'être à la maison demain ' Elle entendit sa mère murmurer quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour l'entendre à travers l'épaisse porte en bois. De nouveau, elle emprunta les escaliers, lava toute la vaisselle qu'elle avait utilisé pour se faire à manger, les essuya et les rangea. Elle donna à manger à son hibou et fit un brin de toilette à son eau, fit le tour de la maison une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il était vraiment tôt, mais Hermione était sure que le lendemain allait être très mouvementé à en croire Malefoy, ainsi, une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait pour ce que cette andouille visqueuse avait préparé pour elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il lui avait préparé ne pouvait pas être pire que le fait de ne pas ramener assez d'argent à la maison pour dépanner sa famille. Récurer des bottes et astiquer de l'argenterie serait un petit prix à payer si sa famille était de nouveau soudée et paisible. Hermione éteignit la lumière sur sa table de chevet, se blottit profondément dans son lit confortable, et profita des derniers moments de tranquillité avant de devenir l'esclave de Malefoy.

**- Manoir des Malefoy. Le jour suivant -**

' Miss Granger ? ' demanda un elfe de maison timide, triturant de ses longs doigts le sac à patates qui lui servait de vêtements.

' Oui, je suis ici pour commencer à travailler ' dit Hermione passant les grandes portes qui étaient devant le manoir. Elle suivit l'elfe de maison passant de nombreuses portes jusqu'à ce qu'il la conduise jusqu'à une grande salle, longue, des divans foncés en cuir étaient placés devant une grande cheminée. C'était comme si tout dans la maison était plus grand que la normale, comme si c'était une nécessité d'avoir des meubles et des portes qui pourraient facilement convenir à des gens de la taille d'Hagrid. L'elfe de maison se tourna et claqua ses doigts, un paquet de vêtements apparut dans ses mains grisâtre, et il le tendit à Hermione

' Ce sont vos vêtements Miss ! Vous pouvez les mettre là ' Elle suivit ses doigts et arriva dans une petite salle, semblable à placard, mais il n'y avait rien dedans. Rapidement, elle retira ses propres vêtements et mis ceux qui lui étaient assignés. Il y avait une jupe similaire à celle qu'elle portait à l'école excepté que celle ci était noire, une chemise de polo vert foncée et une veste noire. Hermione était réellement surprise, elle s'attendait à ce que l'elfe fasse apparaître ces habits de bonne étriqués que l'on voit dans les films, la faisant sautiller pour l'humilier. L'elfe lui prit ses vêtements des mains quand elle sortit de la salle en lui disant qu'elle les récupérerait à la fin de la journée. Il indiqua alors à Hermione tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire pendant la journée, la tête d'Hermione s'embrouillait avec les nombreux ordres. Epoussetez ceci, lavez cela, désherbez et récurez ça. Il disparut alors dans un pop sonore, laissant sur son passage un seau rempli de l'équipement dont elle aurait besoin pour la journée.

Au début, tout nettoyer ne semblait pas une grosse tâche, enlever tous les objets, dépoussiérer et récurer toutes les surfaces, dépoussiérer et laver tous les objets pour les remettre après sur les surfaces, mais au bout de la centième table, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dépassée. Hermione s'était toujours considérée comme étant dans une forme moyenne, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à bout de souffle juste pour s'être penché et avoir frotté. Mentalement, elle maudit les Malefoy pour vivre à trois dans une maison pleine de meubles ont au moins les trois quart semblaient ne pas avoir été utilisés depuis un bon moment. Sa famille vivait dans une petit maison avec des vieux meubles, la plupart venaient de ses grands parents et ici les Malefoy avaient des pièces de collection poussiéreuses. C'était injuste !

' Tu t'amuses Granger ? ' dit une voix traînante de l'autre côté du divan qu'elle essuyait, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir que c'était Drago qui se tenait là.

' Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer et le découvrir par toi même ' Hermione frotta le cirage sur le cuir fendu plus de vigueur qu'il n'y en avait besoin. Drago nota l'augmentation de l'énergie utilisée, il se pencha pour avoir une prise sur son bras la stoppa tandis qu'elle frottait

' Tu n'auras plus de chair si tu frottes trop fort Granger ' Il lâcha son bras, rabattant sa main sur le côté et la frottant sur son pantalon noir comme si elle était souillée. Hermione hocha la tête, finit rapidement le divan et se leva, pensant que se serait peut-être mieux d'aller dehors travailler dans le jardin pendant un moment. Drago qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire la suivit dehors au grand mécontentement d'Hermione. L'air frais avait quelque chose d'accueillant contrairement au manoir qui sentait le renfermé, cela enleva la poussière de son nez et sembla ragaillardir son énergie. Drago se mit derrière elle pendant qu'elle se baissait, ses genoux nus creusant la boue fraîche, il la regardait tandis qu'elle retirait les mauvaises herbes et cela les mains nues. Hermine garda son mécontentement pour elle, c'était troublant de l'avoir debout derrière elle, la regardant travailler comme si il l'évaluait.

' Tu en as oublié un '

' Pourquoi tu ne l'enlève pas alors ? '

' Parce que je te paye pour le faire Granger, tu devrais embrasser mes chaussures en signe de gratitude pour ce que je fais pour ta famille de moldus '

Hermione resta silencieuse, sachant qu' il marquait effectivement un point, un petit point, mais un néanmoins. D'une certaine manière, il aidait sa famille, il semblait loin de l'image de sa famille au pur sang. Pourtant Hermione ne l'interrogea pas, elle gagnait de l'argent, elle aidait sa famille, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment.

' Tu en as oublié un autre '

' Franchement Malefoy tu es obligé de faire tout ça ? C'est déjà assez humiliant d'avoir à arracher les mauvaises herbes de ton jardin, je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir en plus sur le dos toute la journée '

' Je te donne juste quelques conseils utiles pour faciliter légèrement ton travail '

' C'est gentil de t'en occuper ' Elle l'entendit souffler avec un petit rire ' S'il te plait, je te demande juste de t'en aller, je peux le faire toute seule '

' Très bien, mais quand tu auras fini, je veux que tu vienne dans ma chambre, il y a une tache qui n'attends plus que toi '

Hermione prit son temps pour terminer le jardin, retardant la visite de la chambre de Malefoy. Mentalement, elle essayait de dépeindre un portrait de sa chambre pour savoir de quoi elle aurait l'air. Elle voyait mal la chambre en désordre, des vêtements laissées sur le lit et le lit défait, et pas de poster de capitaine de quidditch sur ses murs ou des trucs comme ça. Alors, à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

' Qui s'en préoccupe ? ' murmura t-elle pour elle même, se leva et enlevant les saletés de ses vêtements et de ses genoux pour être sure qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre tache sur elle. Elle laissa ses outils à un elfe de maison et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, le voyage prit plus longtemps que prévu à cause de la taille de la maison. Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre attendant la permission d'entrer. Drago la fit venir. Hermione sourit en coin en voyant sa chambre, elle était aux couleurs de Serpentard, en parfait ordre selon la norme, ça semblait tellement étrange mais ça lui ressemblait tellement ! Drago passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, l'appelant dans la pièce adjacente qui s'avéra être une salle de bain. La salle de bain était énorme, certainement plus grande que sa propre chambre. Sur la gauche, il y avait une grande baignoire, assez grande pour contenir au moins cinq personnes. A droite, il y avait une douche toujours plus grande que tout ce qu'elle avait vu, et au milieu il y avait un évier et quelques produits. Il y avait deux portes de chaque côté de l'évier, une menant aux toilettes et l'autre probablement quelque chose pour ranger les serviettes.

' Tu m'as appelé ? ' dit Hermione se remettant du choc de la vision de cette salle de bain. Drago portait une brosse à dent, et un petit sourire trônait sur son visage suffisant.

' Vraiment Malefoy, je pense que tu est capable comme tout le monde de brosser tes propres dents tout seul ! ' Le sourire de Drago augmenta, il sembla s'étendre à son visage entier rendant Hermione légèrement énervée par rapport à ce qu'il voulait.

' Maintenant, tu vas prendre cette brosse à dent et laver _toute_ la salle de bain. Amuses toi '

Il ne laissa aucune place pour ses arguments, il faisait confiance à la brosse à dent entre ses mains, et il sortit avant même qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche. Cette salle était énorme, il lui faudrait plus d'une journée pour la finir. Hermione gémit sachant que discuter n'était pas sur sa liste, il aurait été inutile de souffler. Donc avec un grognement et un soupir, Hermione marche jusqu'à l'évier et remplit un petit seau de désinfectant et se mit à genoux. Elle se mit sur le sol pour travailler, plongea la brosse à dents dans l'eau et frotta les carreaux blancs. Drago la regardait tandis qu'elle travaillait en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il voulait rire, mais ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était présent. C'était tellement amusant d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur elle, après tous ce que sa bouche futée avait dit, ses notes parfaites et juste le fait qu'elle soit elle. Il avait finalement sa revanche, il l'avait mise à genoux, elle frottait son sol avec une brosse a dents. C'était vraiment parfait.

* * *

**Voilà fini ! J'ai plus de word ur ce PC ci donc impossible de voirs si il y avait des mots dont je n'avais pas compris la signification, je les surlignais en couleur et donc voilà, si il y a une erreur, une phrase qui veut rien dire ou un mot anglais j'en suis vraiment desolée, signalez le moio par review et je modifierais immédiatement.Merci de me laisser des review :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Je suis immensément désolée pour le retard accumulée, mais je l'avoue pendant les vacances j'ai été plutôt fainéante, voilà enfin, le chapitre trois, merci à Mely de m'avoir reboosté et m'avoir donné le courage de terminer ce chapitre**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews à : Ladyalienor, RoSeSwAn, chaton weasley, Octo, Love-pingo, maddi, Jay, MeLy-cHaN86 et love-de-hp69**

**Master Malfoy : Chapitre 3**

Hermione s'était blessée à des endroits dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence, la douleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps et s'était seulement le premier jour. Ses genoux étaient meurtris, des bleus à peine visibles avaient commencé à apparaître à force d'être pressés contre les carreaux blancs de la salle de bain. Elle était en retard pour rentrer chez elle, Drago ne l'avait pas laissé partir avant que la salle de bain entièrement soit nettoyée. Quand il lui avait donné la permission de s'en aller, elle était partie avant même de pouvoir dire ' brosse à dents ' elle avait transplané chez elle et trouvé la maison vide.

' Maman ? ' Appela Hermione en déposant ses vêtements dans le panier à linge et en cherchant ensuite après sa mère. Hermione vérifia partout, elle commença à paniquer en se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à sa chère mère. Peut-être Drago lui avait offert cet emploi pour qu'elle soit loin de chez elle et ainsi les mangemorts étaient venus tuer sa mère ? Hermione secoua la tête, ils n'avaient que faire d'une simple moldue, si Drago avait voulu la blesser, il aurait pu le faire pendant qu'elle nettoyait.

Hermione pleura presque en voyant une note de sa mère sur la table indiquant qu'elle était sortie avec un groupe d'amis pour la soirée. Son soulagement baissa alors que sa colère augmentait, elle avait travaillé toute la journée, et quand elle revenait à la maison sa mère était partie, elle aurait au moins pu cuisiner quelque chose qu'Hermione aurait pu faire réchauffer en revenant. Hermione soupira et se fit de délicieuses nouilles en à peine deux minutes. Elle mangea et monta lourdement jusqu'en haut des escaliers, prit un bon et long bain, enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit.

Sa mère rentra à deux heures du matin, Hermione entendit ses pas lourds et un juron violent. Elle frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et descendit les escaliers et vit sa mère étendue sur le sol essayant de saisir son pied qu'elle avait cogné contre la table basse. Hermione n'avait vu sa mère saoule qu'une seule fois, c'était à une fête de Noël, elle avait bu trop de punch et était un peu pompette. C'était incroyablement embarrassant, Hermione et son père avaient tous deux du la traîner jusqu'à la voiture, repartant chez eux à peine la moitié de la fête et Hermione avait du passer le reste de la soirée à maintenir les cheveux de sa mère hors des toilettes.

C'était différent, cette fois, sa mère était au moins deux fois plus ivre qu'elle ne l'était à cette fameuse soirée de Noël. Hermione alluma la lumière, observant sa mère qui grimaçait car la pièce était désormais inondée de lumière. Sa mère cacha ses yeux rougis à l'aide de sa main. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour parvenir à voir correctement sans loucher, et son visage se fendit en une grimace maladroite quand elle vit que c'était sa fille.

' Mione ! Viens aider maman ' Sa mère articulait mal et tentait de lui faire un signe. Hermione attrapa sa mère par les bras et essaya de la soulever. Cela fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que sa mère se mette à rire. Elle se recroquevilla et les envoya elle et sa fille dans le divan. Mais le rire hystérique de sa mère se transforma bientôt en énormes sanglots. Enterrant son visage dans le cou de sa fille, elle s'accrocha à son pyjama avec ses mains tremblantes. Hermione remit en place les cheveux rebelles de sa mère, lui murmurant des ' chut ' jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'atténuent.

' Il est parti ! J'étais une bonne femme et lui il s'en va ! '

' Oublies le maman '

La mère d'Hermione murmura quelques autres choses, mais elle était tellement ivre que la plupart des choses qu'elle disait étaient incompréhensibles. Elle s'éloigna de sa fille et la regarda fixement avant de presser sa main contre sa joue. Hermione se trouvait dans une situation inconfortable, mal à l'aise de par ce que sa mère faisait, elle ne savait que faire.

' Tu as ses yeux et sa bouche '

Hermione s'assit silencieusement, attendant que sa mère cesse de citer toutes les caractéristiques de son père. Soudainement elle sentit quelque chose de cinglant sur sa joue. Elle était choquée que sa mère l'ait frappée, même si elle avait bu. Hermione leva la main pour frotter sa peau meurtrie. Sa mère était sur le point de lui assener un autre coup, mais Hermione la poussa les entraînant toutes les deux au sol. Sa mère tenta de saisir la jambe d'Hermione qui essayait de ramper.

' Tout ça parce que tu l'aimes '

_C'est juste du stress émotionnel_ s'assura Hermione, _elle ne le pense pas, elle a bu !_ Elle se glissa dans son lit en tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son cou. Un parfait moyen de terminer un jour parfait.

**- Manoir Malfoy -**

Draco avait été légèrement plus aimable avec elle aujourd'hui, comme si la veille n'avait été qu'une sorte de test, quelque chose pour lui afin de tester ses limites, et de voir si elle allait revenir. Hermione était contente de ce travail plus léger, ses genoux lui faisaient atrocement mal à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, aussi, le travail qu'elle avait à faire ce jour là était un soulagement. Elle avait été amenée par un elfe de maison à une grande table où se trouvaient quelques chiffons et du poli. Au moment où elle s'assit sur le siège, une pile de grands objets ternes apparut, elle devina donc qu'elle devait les polir. Ce travail n'était pas aussi physiquement exigeant que la fait de frotter le plancher, cela lui donnait le temps de réfléchir, et ça lui permettait d'enterrer sa tête dans ses mains, cachant la contusion que lui avait fait sa mère.

Hermione était partie de la maison avant que sa mère ne se réveille. Toujours en retard pour le manoir Malfoy, elle n'avait eu le temps que d'attraper un morceau de fruit avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Pour cela, elle était reconnaissante, elle ne pensait pas être capable de parler avec sa mère, spécialement alors que celle ci souffrait encore des effets de la nuit dernière. Une adolescente et une mère grincheuse étaient les deux parfaits ingrédients pour un beau désastre, et ne voulant pas perdre son travail au manoir Malfoy, elle avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps chez elle.

Plus elle astiquait, plus les objets ternes apparaissaient devant elle. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait un approvisionnement sans fin d'objets devant être polis. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal à cause du frottement provoqué par l'astiquage des objets, et elle commençait à avoir une crampe dans le cou. Elle posa la cuillère à moitié polie qu'elle tenait sur la table, et secoua son corps pour faire disparaître la tension. Elle se massa la nuque dans le but de détendre ses muscles. Hermione ronchonna doucement, sentant ses muscles tendus, sachant qu'ils allaient être douloureux un petit moment.

' Je ne crois pas que mon père te paye pour prendre une pause Granger ' Hermione soupira de colère, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus la paix. Draco avait été absent une bonne partie de la journée, il avait apparemment besoin de nouveaux vêtements, comme si ceux qu'il avait acheter il y a seulement quatre semaines étaient démodés. Du coin de l'oeil, elle fixait le jeune adolescent blond d'un air furieux, avant de se retourner et de recommencer à astiquer la cuillère à moitié polie.

' Encore mieux, une fois que tu auras fini, montes dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de toi ' Il fit une pause et regarda Hermione plus en détail ' Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? '

' Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ' Hermione baissa subitement le visage, feignant d'avoir un meilleur angle pour voir la cuillère, et cacha ainsi son visage avec ses cheveux. Draco s'avança vers l'endroit où elle était assise, il s'empara de ses cheveux touffus et les écarta de son visage, pouvant désormais voir la contusion sur son visage ' Aurais tu foncé dans une porte ? '

' Oui ! Maintenant excuse moi, il y a encore plein de cuillères à polir ' Elle écarta son visage, libérant ses cheveux des mains du jeune homme, laissant dans ses mains quelques mèches qui avaient étés arrachées.

' Merde granger ! Je sais que c'est une main qui a fait ça ! '

' Alors tu dois savoir que ma mère était ivre la nuit dernière et que je ressemble tellement à mon père qu'elle m'a frappée. La belle affaire ! '

' Tu as un joli bleu '

' Oh maintenant tu t'en inquiètes ! '

' Pas vraiment, mais maintenant au moins tu le sais ' Il eut un sourire en coin, frottant ses doigts pour les débarrasser des cheveux qui y étaient restés. Il resta là à regarder Hermione pendant un moment, il pouvait voir à la couleur que prenaient ses joues qu'elle était en colère, ce qu'il appréciait encore plus

' Tu es vraiment obligé de rester là ! '

' Non, mais je le fais '

' Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ! '

' J'ai besoin de ton aide, arrêtes ce que tu es en train de faire et suis moi '

Hermione laissa tomber la cuillère sur la table, un sentiment de crainte au creux de son estomac, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu besoin de son aide, elle avait du nettoyer sa salle de bain. Sa crainte augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de sa chambre, pourtant elle paraissait sereine, si elle se plaignait, sa punition n'en serait que pire. Draco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Hermione le suivait toujours, ses yeux se posèrent sur les nombreux sacs qui jonchaient le sol.

' J'ai besoin que tu retires tous les vêtements de ma garde robe et que tu y accroche tous les nouveaux '

' Il doit y avoir au moins cent sacs ici ! '

' N'exagère pas Granger '

' Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à un elfe de maison de le faire, un claquement de doigts et se sera fait ! '

' Mais ce ne serait pas aussi marrant. Bon, maintenant je te laisse '

Et alors il partit, comme ça ! Hermione le maudit avant de se mettre à travailler, sortant les vieux habits de la grande garde robe et les remplaçant par les nouveaux. A ses yeux, les robes étaient semblables, elles différaient juste par le modèle, ou une couleur plus sombre ou tout simplement par le col. Il lui semblait inutile de dépenser des centaines de dollars pour renouveler une garde robe où les robes ne différaient que par le col.

Hermione avait déjà effectué la moitié du travail, quand elle entendit des pas lourds s'approcher rapidement de la chambre. Draco devait certainement sauter pour faire un tel bruit ! A moins que ce ne soit Lucius, Lucius d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante. Hermione avait un bras chargé de vêtements, marchant vers le lit pour les poser dessus quand la porte s'ouvrit avec tant de force qu'Hermione sursauta, laissant tomber les vêtements sur le sol.

' DRACO ! ' Hurla Lucius inconscient qu'Hermione se trouvait au milieu de la salle les yeux pleins de peur

' Il...Il n'est pas là ' bégaya Hermione en se penchant pour ramasser les vêtements tout en frissonnant sous le regard de glace de Lucius.

' Bon '

' Bon...quoi ? '

' Etes vous aussi stupide que vous êtes impure...Où est-il ! ' Lucius semblait ne pas avoir énormément de patience, et parler à une sang de bourbe n'aidait pas. Sa main reposait sur le haut de sa canne, ses doigts courbés autour de la tête argentée. Hermione savait que sa baguette se trouvait à l'intérieur du bois de sa canne, Harry lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec le père Malfoy, et la façon dont celui ci avait tiré sa baguette de la supposée canne.

' Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas, il m'a laissé ici pour que je range sa garde robe...c'est tout '

' C'est le travail d'une employée de maison de savoir où se trouve son maître, et ce à tout moment de la journée. Je vous tolère uniquement parce que Draco à insisté pour que vous soyez notre domestique, mais je vous avertit que ma patience à ses limites, je pourrais vous accrocher nue à une corde et vous traîner, alors non seulement vous seriez virée mais...votre vie serait fichue '

Lucius s'était approché d'Hermione petit à petit, les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches à force de serrer sa canne et ses yeux brûlaient avec tant de haine. Hermione se sentait malade, elle savait qu'il était capable de réaliser ses menaces, son maître le féliciterait certainement s'il le faisait. Elle était sure que son visage devait trembler d'horreur. Le sourire en coin sur le visage de Lucius était suffisant pour lui montrer à quel point cela lui plaisait. Sans aucune autre parole, tout comme son fils, il se retourna et partit.

Hermione laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement, laissant tomber les quelques vêtements qu'elle tenait. Elle s'assit sur le lit et enterra sa tête dans ses mains pour se calmer. Elle se demanda comment Draco pouvait vivre avec un homme pareil, quelques secondes avec lui et elle était toute retournée, alors vivre une vie entière avec lui. Aucun doute que Draco avait suivi ses traces, cruel et sans émotions, c'était une façon de survivre dans cette demeure, c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était.

**Et voilà le chapitre trois s'achève j'essayerais de terminer le prochain au plus vite si j'arrive à concilier la trad et la fac mais je vous promets de faire le maximum :) Laissez mwa une review pour me donner votre impression**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Me revoilà avec la suite ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Un grand merci à : Sasou5, Jay, Love-Pingo, Chaton Weasley, Manitchi & Eau et Feu

* * *

**

**Master Malfoy : Chapitre 4**

Quatre semaines de pure torture, son esprit était engourdi, les menaces remplissant ses semaines. Sa mère semblait passer sa vie à être ivre, maudissant Hermione parce qu'elle ressemblait à son père. Cette femme devenait insupportable. Hermione avait eu l'occasion de voir son père et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait passer une nuit ou deux dans son petit appartement. Il avait été plutôt hésitant au début, prudent sur ce que sa mère avait dit mais avait fini par abandonner. Hermione était donc partagée entre deux maisons, chez sa mère quand elle n'était pas ivre, et chez son père quand elle l'était.

Elle avait continué à travailler pour les Malfoy. Lucius continuait à distribuer des menaces brûlantes et Draco lui donnait toujours des travaux injustifiés et durs. Il s'était calmé un peu, lui disant qu'elle lui était inutile quand elle était épuisée. La seule personne qu'elle avait très peu vue était Narcissa. Elle semblait être toujours dehors où dans une autre partie de la maison. Hermione avait pu l'apercevoir quand elle balayait dans un coin où qu'elle flânait dans le jardin, mais c'était tout. Narcissa était tel un fantôme triste.

Hermione avait ajusté son habillement déjà primitif, vérifiant sa tenue avant de déambuler dans le manoir. Lucius avait déjà fait des remarques sur sa tenue, son visage devenant rouge si il y avait un faux pli ou une tache. On lui avait permis d'utiliser la magie, ce qui lui permettait d'arranger ses vêtements. Mais Lucius avait tenu un long discours pour lui dire que la magie ne pouvait remplacer les équipements bien nettoyés...ou la maison._ Qu'en saurait-il ? _pensa amèrement Hermione _il a toujours eu d'autres personnes qui nettoyaient sa maison._

Avec un soupir, Hermione ouvrit les grandes portes et entra, montant jusqu'à la chambre de Draco pour y faire un compte rendu, règle qui avait été établie après la première semaine. Elle était au début du vestibule quand elle entendit des voix élevées, des voix masculines apparemment fâchées. Hermione entendit un e curieuse dispute entre les deux males Malfoy. L'une de ces voix étaient facilement reconnaissable même si elle semblait plus mauvaise. Si ils avaient étés des moldus vivant dans une maison normale, aucun doute que la police aurait appelé. Hermione s'arrêta là ou elle était, se demandant si elle devait rester ici, au cas ou l'un d'entre eux sortirait ou si leur discussion venait à se terminer, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione décida qu'il était mieux de rester, pour essayer de discerner un mot ou deux pour connaître la raison de la dispute.

Les mots étaient insonorisés par l'épais mur et les portes du manoir. Hermione resta proche essayant d'entendre les mots qui étaient dits. Elle était contre la porte quand elle entendit quelque chose cogner contre celle-ci, probablement l'un des deux males Malfoy qui avait lancé quelque chose à l'autre. Quoi que ce soit, ça avait frappé la porte violemment, Hermione fit un bond en arrière de peur quand la porte fut secouée. Plus de mots furent échangés, moins intenses, ils étaient sifflés dangereusement au lieu d'être criés, ils furent suivis d'un son amorti, un bruit sourd et écœurant.

Hermione était figée sur place, incapable de bouger tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement, laissant apparaître un Lucius qui semblait ébouriffé, le visage toujours rouge de colère. Il semblait légèrement surpris de voir Hermione devant lui. Il lâcha un ricanement méchant avant de fixer sa robe et de partir. Pas de menace, pas de ' Sang de bourbe ' ce qui était assez surprenant, elle devina qu'il avait assez exprimé sa colère pour la journée. Hermione attendit qu'il disparaisse du vestibule avant de rentrer dans la pièce, tendant la main pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte.

' Ca alors ! ' Haleta Hermione tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce du regard. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants était passé par là, tout était en désordre, des objets étaient cassés ou déchirés. C'était les restes d'un champ de bataille domestique, mais où était le soldat blessé ? Hermione traversa la salle d'un pas rapide, tendant le cou pour voir de l'autre côté du lit, elle vit un bout des habits de Draco.

' Draco, tu vas bien ? ' Elle s'arrêta, attendant une réponse ' Draco ! '

Comme elle ne recevait aucune réponse, elle se rapprocha, toujours prudente de peur qu'il la confonde avec son père. LE tissu de sa longue robe cachait sa tête, donc elle ne pouvait dire si il avait des blessures sérieuses. S'agenouillant près de lui, Hermione retira le tissu noir, dévoilant sa tête. Il était évident que Draco était toujours conscient, parce que la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle été étendue par terre, a quelques mètres, ayant mal au contact du sol.

Draco était cambré, une main maintenant ses côtes tandis que l'autre soutenait son corps. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient son visage, et bloquaient la vue d'Hermione, mais à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il avait une lèvre fendue et une éraflure au dessus des sourcils. Il avait le souffle coupé et respirait difficilement, soit de douleur, soit de fureur. Pendant un certain temps Hermione observa Draco regarder le plancher. Ce fut finalement Draco qui créa un contact visuel, ses yeux obscurs remontant le long de son corps, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée quand il avait été jeté, pensant qu'elle était son père

' Tu vas bien ? ' Demanda t-il calmement

' Mieux que toi toujours '

Draco laissa alors échapper un rire. Hermione se remit sur ses pieds et se rapprocha de lui. Draco posa une main sur son lit, s'accrochant aux draps tandis qu'il luttait pour se détacher du plancher, ses yeux fermés de concentration et de douleur. Avec un grognement, il essaya de se soulever. Hermione se précipita pour l'aider, mais elle fut poussée en arrière par le blond qui souffrait.

' S'il te plait Draco, j'essaye de t'aider '

' Je-n'ai-pas-besoin-d-aide ' Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, sentant la bile remonter dans sa gorge

' Tu as besoin d'aide Draco, alors cesse de faire l'enfant et laisse moi t'aider '

' Eloigne toi de moi sang de bourbe...J'ai dit éloigne toi ' Draco essaya de repousser la jeune fille têtue, relâchant son étreinte sur le lit et perdant de ce fait son équilibre, il s'effondra sur le sol. Hermione se précipita vers lui de nouveau, prenant le jeune homme maudit dans ses bras et le soulevant vers le lit, cette fois sans aucune objection de la part de Draco. Une fois qu'il fut assis sur le lit, Hermione prit son menton entre ses doigts et inclina sa tête vers l'arrière, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ses coupures. Elles étaient peu profondes et avaient simplement besoin d'être nettoyées.

' Je reviens tout de suite '

Draco ne dit rien, il inclina juste sa tête vers l'arrière une fois qu'elle eut libéré son menton. Hermione rentra dans sa salle de bain et dénicha une petite bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau, et chercha un linge pour le laver. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé, ne montrant pas le moindre signe de reconnaissance tandis qu'elle posait la bassine sur une petite table. Elle humidifia le linge avec l'eau, inclina sa tête de nouveau et pressa doucement le linge sur sa coupure.

' Aie Granger ça fait mal ! '

' Oh ne fais pas le bébé, comporte toi comme un homme '

' C'est facile à dire, on voit que quelqu'un n'est pas en train de te planter un bout de tissu dans une de tes blessures '

' J'ai du mal à " le planter " dedans ' Il y eut un long silence, Hermione se concentrait sur les blessures de Draco se concentrait sur n'importe quoi quand Hermione demanda ' Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? '

' A-t-il besoin d'une raison ? '

' Draco je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi maintenant, alors dis moi '

' C'est mieux que tu ne saches pas ' Dit-il calmement. Hermione s'arrêta alors qu'elle n'avait nettoyé que la moitié de la plaie et le regarda dans les yeux. Draco soutint son regard durant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux. Hermione avait une bonne idée sur ce dont ou de qui ils parlaient, elle insista donc

' C'est à propos de Tu-sais-qui non ? ' Il ne répondit pas ' N'est-ce pas Draco ? '

' Prends ta journée Granger, ou mieux prends aussi ta journée de demain ' Il écarta la main de la jeune fille et se leva, il avait toujours mal, mais la douleur était moins vive. Hermione se recula d'un pas, le morceau de tissu maintenant rougi par le sang de Draco toujours dans sa main. Si cela c'était passé dans un autre situation, Hermione aurait probablement sauté de joie d'avoir deux jours de congés, mais elle était à peine joyeuse étant donné que Draco était blessé et que Lucius bouillonnait toujours de rage.

' Draco '

' J'ai dit PARS granger, Tu ne comprends pas ! Sors, vas t'en, disparais, tu veux vraiment que le dise d'une autre façon pour que tu comprenne ' Sa voix s'était légèrement élevée, au point qu'il hurlait presque. Hermione était honteuse que les larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle posa le bout de tissu dans l'eau et sortit de la pièce, descendit les escaliers, passa la porte et transplana chez elle, laissant l'adolescent secoué se débrouiller.

**- Demeure des Granger, le jour suivant -**

Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid, c'était triste et c'était humide. Un jour typique du délicieux temps anglais, la pluie et le froid. Hermione était d'une humeur assortie au temps, elle avait très peu dormi la nuit dernière parce qu'elle était inquiète au sujet de Draco. Elle avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas inquiète à propos de _lui_ mais, mais qu'en aurait-il était de son travail si il se passait quelque chose, c'était son ennemi ! Elle était inquiète de l'avoir vu comme ça, elle aurait du en être réjouie, mais elle avait vu un côté de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vu jusque là. Abattu

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, voyant qu'il était presque deux heures, et il était étrange de constater qu'elle n'avait pas faim alors qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de toute la journée. Elle avait passé la plupart de sa journée allongée sur le divan à regarder des émissions de télévision. Sa mère était au travail et ne reviendrais pas avant sept heures, elle avait donc beaucoup de temps libre devant elle. Avec un soupir, elle s'affala dans le divan, décidant qu'il était mieux de manger quelque chose même si elle n'avait pas faim. Hermione allait se lever du divan quand de légers coups furent frappés à la porte, si légers qu'elle pensa n'avoir rien entendu, mais les coups se répétèrent, plus fortement cette fois.

_Qui cela peut-être ?_ Pensa t'elle en marchant en direction de la porte. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'invités pendant que sa mère travaillait, cela pouvait être un ami de son père mais elle doutait qu'ils seraient venus ici. Les lumières de l'entrée vacillèrent et un impressionnant coup de tonnerre retentit, à tel point qu'Hermione eut l'impression de se trouver dans un film d'horreur, peut-être un fou armé d'une hache attendait derrière la porte. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils frapperaient ! _Tu es stupide Hermione ! _se gronda t-elle avant de saisir la poignée et de la tourner.

' Draco ! ' Un Draco ébouriffé et trempé se tenait devant elle. Il semblait surpris de la voir, ou alors il était surpris de se trouver devant sa porte à cet instant précis. Hermione était confuse, pourquoi était-il venu frapper à sa porte si il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle réponde.

' Stupide ' Se murmura t-il à lui-même. Hermione dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Il secoua la tête, se tourna et commença à s'éloigner. C'était vraiment étrange, Draco était venu chez elle, avait frappé à sa porte, avait murmuré ' Stupide ' et s'en allait comme il était venu. Il était presque parvenu à la rue quand Hermione sortit de ses pensées, elle se précipita le long du chemin - l'eau la trempant - et attrapa le bras de Draco.

' Draco qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? '

' Blaise…parti…maison des Granger ' Marmonna t-il, comme si il essayait de trouver un sens à ses actes mais ne réussissant qu'à les embrouiller tous les deux.

' Draco rentre, tu vas attraper une pneumonie si tu restes ici ' Hermione l'entraîna dans la maison, il la suivit avec obéissance, il était tellement à côté de ses pompes (ndt : je voyais pas comment le traduire autrement sinon ça faisait bizarre) que ce fut facile. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, elle attrapa son long manteau et le mit dans le sèche linge, elle prit quelques serviettes et se revint vers Draco qui était resté dans le hall. Elle lui tendit les serviettes et l'amena dans le salon, plaçant une chaise pour lui devant un radiateur électrique afin qu'il se réchauffe.

' Maintenant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ' Elle parla doucement, il semblait abasourdi par tout ça

' Père et mère son à l'opéra, je suis parti, je suis juste parti. Je suis allé jusqu'à la maison de Blaise, mais sa mère ne voulait pas que Lucius fasse irruption parce que son fils s'était enfui ' Il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui était restée près du radiateur, essayant de faire sécher ses vêtements trempés tout en l'écoutant ' Je ne savait pas ou aller, alors je me suis mis à marcher et j'ai atterris ici '

' Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? '

' Quand je t'ai donné le job, j'ai cherché où tu vivais, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux au cas où il arriverait quelque chose, où si des objets disparaissaient '

' Je ne t'aurais jamais volé ! '

' On ne sait jamais '

' Voyons Draco, je n'ai jamais volé, et je ne vais pas commencer ! '

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire. Il serra plus fort les serviettes contre lui et se rapprocha du radiateur. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir, comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée, elle avait désormais un Malfoy en fuite chez elle.

' Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, surtout ici. Ton père me hait assez, si il sait que je cache son fis chez moi, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ' Draco renifla, il savait bien tout cela ' Ecoute, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux, mais sache que plus tu te cacheras et plus grade sera sa colère '

' Merci, au moins je sais que j'ai quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter '

' Pas de problème, mais j'espère que tu aimes le rose ' Draco haussa un sourcil en direction de la jeune sorcière aux cheveux touffus.

' Pourquoi ? '

' Parce que tu dormiras dans du rose tant que tu seras ici, avec un gros éléphant violet et Mr Snuggles. Ils te tiendront compagnie durant la nuit parmi toutes les peluche et les dentelles ' Hermione fit de son mieux pour essayer de ne pas rire en imaginant Draco allongé dans un lit en dentelle rose et au milieu de tout un tas de peluches.

' Tu lis dans mes pensées Granger '

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire, la menace de Lucius et le temps humide et froid ne pouvant arrêter l'hilarité qui s'était emparée de la maison. De l'autre côté de la ville, dans un grand manoir, Lucius était assis. Le sourire en coin étalé sur son visage était sublimé par la lueur du feu, ses yeux sombres brillaient à cause de la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même.

' Mon…Mon plan marche à la perfection '

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois, je viens à peine de le finir donc je n'ai pas commencé le suivant j'essayerais de m'y mettre au plus vite mais je sens que ça va être difficile. En tout cas j'attend vos impressions, et pour vous encourager à me laisser une review je vous dirais simplement que je suis plus stimulée pour traduire quand je viens de recevoir une gentille review ) A la prochaine fois bisouxx à tous**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long **

**Pour les reviews, je tiens à remercier : Manitchi, Love-Pingo, lacus, Darkim, chaton weasley, IsolemmentJu & Emma **

**Seulement vous êtes 22 à m'avoir en alerte et je n'ai eu que 7 review, vous pourriez vous bouger un peu plus et me laisser des reviews quand même, ça prend une minute et ça fait très plaisir !**

**

* * *

**

**Master Malfoy : Chapitre 5**

Draco se retourna sur le lit, protégeant ses yeux du soleil qui éclairaient les objets blancs et roses de la chambre, l'aveuglant avec ces couleurs de fillette. Sa chambre lui manquait, ainsi que sa salle de bain et l'obscurité qui régnait dans sa chambre. La nourriture ici avait un goût étrange et sortait de paquets ! Il n'y avait ni elfe de maison, ni domestique, si il voulait quelque chose, il devait se lever et aller le chercher lui-même ou persuader Hermione de le faire pour lui. Malgré la petite taille de la maison, il devait admettre que c'était plutôt confortable, il y régnait une chaleur que le manoir ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il était autorisé à parler pendant le repas, à flâner toute la journée en pyjama (ndt : pourquoi pas sans :P) et pouvait partir sans demander aucune permission. C'était la liberté.

Hermione avait été à l'extérieur la plupart des jours, disant quelque chose à propos des courses ? Apparemment c'était un moyen pour avoir de la nourriture dans la maison, il fallait aller au supermarché et ramener les choses dont on avait besoin. Hermione semblait agacée de devoir faire cela, mais cela ressemblait à une expérience de Draco, les elfes de maison ramenaient de la nourriture, et, ayant toujours été curieux, Draco avait voulu savoir d'où elle venait.

' Je suis là ' Cria Hermione tandis qu'elle luttait contre la porte, les bras tombants et semblants sur le point de se casser sous le poids de la nourriture qu'elle portait. Draco apparut à la porte du salon vêtu d'un jogging et d'un T-shirt tous deux noirs. Il s'avança vers elle et lui ôta les paquets qu'elle tenait à son plus grand soulagement. Il alla les déposer dans la cuisine, un sourire collé sur le visage, comme un enfant lorsqu'il ouvrirait ses cadeaux de noël, impatient à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'ils contenaient et plaça toute la nourriture qu'il aimait d'un côté. Hermione entra dans la cuisine et lui donna une tape sur la main pour l'empêcher de s'accaparer toute la nourriture. Il fit la moue et se frotta la main en feignant d'avoir mal.

' J'ai faim ' Dit-il en se tenant l'estomac

' Hé bien tu n'as plus qu'à attendre, je dois ranger tout ça, et après je te donnerais quelque chose à manger '

' Et bien si tout est rangé plus rapidement, j'aurais à manger plus vite ' Il sourit alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête, se pencha pour attraper le lait et le rangea dans l'armoire la plus proche de lui.

' Qu'est ce que tu fais ? '

' Ben je range comme tu l'as dis '

' Mais le lait ne se range pas là ' Draco la fixa avec un regard confus

' Où se range t-il alors ? '

' Dans le réfrigérateur ' Hermione pointa du doigt le grand réfrigérateur, et Draco y rangea le lait ainsi que d'autres produits frais. Avec l'aide de Draco, le rangement ne prit que quelques minutes. Draco se tenait au milieu de la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur Hermione avec un sourire plein d'espoir sur la figure.

' Nourriture maintenant ? '

Pour toute réponse, Hermione tira deux œufs d'un carton et une boite avec un gâteau sur le devant. Draco lui lança un regard étrange, ils les avaient rangés loin, donc pourquoi les ressortir ? Hermione lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, et sortit un grand bol, une tasse de mesure et un plat qui allait au four. Elle fit préchauffer le four à la température indiquée sur la boite, pendant que Draco la regardait toujours, extrêmement confus et se demandant comme elle allait lui donner de la nourriture avec tout ceci.

' Nous allons préparer un gâteau Draco ! ' Le visage de Draco s'éclaira aussitôt à la mention d'un gâteau, il aimait tout ce qui été sucré, et à en juger par l'image sur la boite, le, gâteau promettait d'être délicieux.

' Viens ici et je vais te montrer comment les menteurs préparent leurs gâteaux ' Dit-elle en ouvrant la boite et en en sortant deux sachets. Hermione montra à Draco comment casser les œufs de façon à ne pas mettre de coquille dans leur préparation, elle sortit alors une cuillère en bois et commença à mélanger, tapant les mains sournoises de Draco qui essayaient de se glisser dans le mélange ' Tu pourras ramasser le bol si tu vas t'asseoir là bas '

Draco rit en voyant le faux air de colère d'Hermione, elle n'avait pas l'air menaçante avec une main sur la taille et une cuillère en bois dans l'autre main. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda Hermione tandis qu'elle mélangeait les ingrédients. Cela lui rappelait le cours de Potions, sauf que c'était plus agréable. Même si cuire un gâteau aussi si simple que celui-ci était facile, Hermione y consacrait une très grande attention, elle ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, ce n'était pas son style.

' Bien, c'est ton tour ' Appela Hermione en riant tandis que Draco se levait de sa chaise et se précipitait vers le bol, il porta la cuillère en bois à sa bouche et donna un coup de langue hésitant. Son visage s'éclaira au fur et à mesure qu'il goûtait le chocolat, il donnait de grands coups de langue sur la cuillère, en prenant bien soin à ce qu'elle soit couverte de chocolat. Hermione qui jetait un coup d'oeil au four se retourna pour regarder Draco et éclata de rire, Draco lui avait un léger voile de confusion sur le visage ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire d'Hermione.

' Draco…Ici ! ' Hermione tapa du doigt sur son nez

' Il n'y a rien sur ton nez Hermione ' Hermione rit de nouveau, elle avança vers lui et fit glisser son doigt sur le bout du nez du jeune homme. Draco se recula, il semblait choqué jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lève son doigt pour montrer la goutte de mixture

' Tu en as sur ton nez ' Draco essuya rigoureusement son visage, persuadé qu'il y avait plus sur son nez qu'une simple goutte de la mixture. Alors les éclats de rire d'Hermione redoublèrent, elle avait même les yeux qui pleuraient. Draco eut un sourire en coin en la voyant rire, il plongea son doigt dans le bol et essuya son doigt plein de chocolat sur la joue d'Hermione. Celle-ci poussa un cri perçant avant de plonger son propre doigt dans le mélange pour l'essuyer sur le menton du jeune homme. Elle esquiva les doigts de Drago et essuya de nouveau ses doigts sur la joue de Draco.

' Ca, tu vas me le payer ' Draco se précipita sur la sorcière qui riait. Celle-ci l'esquiva, partant en sprint, tourna à un coin et disparut. Les deux adolescents jouaient au chat et à la souris, courant déchaînés à tous les étages de la petite maison, tout était sans dessus dessous, comme au milieu de chaos. Draco avait beaucoup l'habitude de pratiquer cette sorte de jeux, Hermione n'était pas un vif d'or, mais il devait utiliser toutes ses compétences pour élaborer un plan afin de gagner, même si ce n'était qu'un simple jeu.

Il était juste derrière elle, il arrivait même du bout des doigts à toucher l'extrémité de ses cheveux touffus. Hermione tourna à un coin, mais à la vitesse où elle arriva, elle fut forcée de le prendre loin du mur. Draco en profita pour la prendre de vitesse, il tourna lui aussi plus près du mur et parvint à entourer la sorcière de ses bras avant de les envoyer tous les deux sur le sol. Les deux jeunes adolescents haletaient, toujours au sol, Hermione était allongée sur Draco, sa tête inconsciemment posée sur son torse. Aucun des deux ne semblait réaliser la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Draco se sentait, à son plus grand étonnement, confortablement installé avec la sorcière dans ses bras dont la tête était posée sur son torse.

' Je pense que j'ai gagné '

Hermione renifla, murmurant quelque chose au sujet de la tricherie. Draco haussa un de ses fins sourcils, il passa ses doigts de chaque côté de la sorcière et commença à chatouiller la chair qui était en dessous de ses vêtements. Hermione poussa un rire strident, elle lutta pour se détacher de Draco mais n'y parvint pas, elle était trop absorbée par le chatouillement fébrile qu'elle recevait.

' Tu as gagné…Tu as gagné…S'il te plait…Stop ! ' Haleta Hermione, tandis que Draco poussait un rire chaleureux qu'il stoppa néanmoins. Ses doigts ne chatouillaient plus la chair de la jeune fille mais la caressait, et il fit glisser sa main du dos d'Hermione jusqu'à sa tête, la rapprochant lentement de la sienne. Hermione ferma les yeux, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle craignait qu'il le sente, et la chaleur se répandait dans son corps à la pensée du baiser dans lequel elle allait se lancer.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient chacun sentir la respiration de l'autre. Hermione sentit sa bouche s'assécher, elle était sur le point d'embrasser Draco Malfoy…LE Draco Malfoy. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça aurait pu se produire, pas après les railleries, les insultes, après tout ce que l'un avait fait subir à l'autre. Elle était sur le point d'embrasser les lèvres qui l'avaient tant insultée, pour goûter celui qui avait fait bouillir son sang.

C'est alors que le minuteur du four se décida à sonner, cassant le moment qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager. Hermione se secoua et se retira de l'emprise de Draco pour se remettre sur pieds. Draco était aussi abasourdi qu'elle, il était sur le point d'embrasser Hermione et ce maudit four les avait interrompu. Ils avaient partagé un moment et il n'était pas sur que cela se reproduirait, il avait été tellement près de toucher ses lèvres douces.

' Le gâteau va brûler ' Murmura Hermione sans regarder Draco qui était toujours allongé sur le sol.

' Hermione ' Appela doucement Draco. Hermione secoua juste la tête, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle s'attendait à se que les prochains mots qui sortent de ses lèvres soient ' Ce baiser aurait été une erreur ' et elle n'aurait pas pu y faire face, son amour propre n'aurait pas supporté une telle chose. Il n'y avait aucun risque que le gâteau brûle, c'était une excuse pathétique qu'elle avait utilisé pour éviter une situation maladroite. Elle retira le gâteau du moule et le posa, prenant tout son temps pour faire le glaçage, se concentrant bien sur le mélange, elle n'avait même pas vu que Draco l'avait rejointe.

' Est-il prêt ? ' Demanda doucement Draco. Hermione hocha la tête et se déplaça pour répandre le glaçage sur l'épais gâteau. L'humeur joyeuse était ruinée, l'attitude insouciante qui s'était emparée d'eux quelques minutes plus tôt s'était écrasée sur terre à la simple sonnerie d'un four.

' Ici ' Le nez de Draco fut assailli par la chaude odeur d'un gâteau tout frais qui sortait du four. L'odeur seule était suffisante pour lui mettre l'eau à la bouche, il s'en léchait ses lèvres d'avance. Il avait été privé de choses sucrées pendant plusieurs jours qui lui avaient semblé être une véritable torture, ce gâteau était la petite lueur dans le noir. Il prit le plat des mains d'Hermione, lui offrant un remerciement complet, et un sourire apparut de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle prit sa propre part, et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils s'assirent chacun de chaque côté du divan, et leurs regards respectifs passaient de la télévision à l'autre personne assise de l'autre côté du sofa.

Hormis les gargouillements de son ventre et l'odeur sucrée du gâteau, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de manger, elle avait un peu mal au cœur rien qu'à l'idée de mettre de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Elle jouait avec son gâteau, le retournant dans tous les sens avec sa fourchette, elle était concentrée Le baiser. Qu'aurait-elle ressenti, quel goût il pouvait bien avoir, sa tête tournait à force de se poser des questions dont elle aurait voulu avoir la réponse. Embrassait-il avec passion, comme tous les baisers que l'on voit à la fin des films d'amour ? Ou était-il doux et sensuel, avec ces baisers qui donnent l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton et qui font battre le cœur ?

' Tu vas bien ? ' Hermione cligna des yeux, regardant fixement le gâteau un peu inquiète, pensant que le gâteau avait parlé. On lui posa encore la question et elle leva les yeux vers Draco. Son assiette était à terre et il n'avait pas laissé une seule miette.

' Je crois que je n'ai pas aussi faim que ce que je pensais '

' Tu n'es pas malade, car tu es un peu rouge '

' Non je vais bien. Tu veux ma part ? ' Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois à Draco, il se pencha vers elle et accepta le gâteau, ne prenant même pas le soin d'utiliser une fourchette comme Hermione, il se mit à le démolir. Hermione se surprit à le regarder manger, comment sa mâchoire forte se déplaçait, et la manière dont il léchait doucement ses lèvres pour enlever toute la nourriture qui aurait pu s'y trouver. Il avait l'air heureux comme un homme à qui on aurait donné de l'eau après une traversée du désert. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, concentrés sur le moment passager qu'ils avaient laissé tomber. Pourquoi était-ce si dur ?

Draco bouillonnait d'émotion, il avait ressenti quelque chose lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser, au début, il avait été emporté par le moment, mais après, il avait réellement voulu l'embrasser. Il avait voulu le faire tellement de fois, même au manoir, lorsqu'elle était à genoux en train de nettoyer son plancher, ou lorsqu'elle jardinait, et quoi qu'elle fasse. Il ne pouvait pas rester près d'elle trop longtemps, la tentation était trop forte, il avait toujours était fier de sa retenue, mais elle était bien trop forte pour pousser ses limites sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Voilà terminé pour ce chapitre qui est je crois un peu plus court. Rendez vous au chapitre 6 en attendant laissez moi vos impressions.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Me revoilà avec la suite, j'ai pas été trop longue hein ? ) **

**Pour les reviews, un grand merci à : Angel of Dust, Lacus, Lili, Love-pingo, chaton weasley, InsolementJu, Manitchi, Darkim & Sisi**

**Ah et oui on m'a fait part d'une erreur dans le chapitre précédent, Hermione mettait à préchauffer le four et non le prof, merci InsolementJu, c'est rectifié ;)

* * *

**

**Master Malfoy : Chapitre 6**

Bien qu'il avait très tôt songé à partir, Draco se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas, les quelques jours durant lesquels il avait voulu rester s'étaient transformés en quelques semaines. Hermione et sa mère semblaient ne pas s'en préoccupés, mais elles se retrouvèrent bientôt plongées dans leurs problèmes d'argent. Comme Hermione ne travaillait plus, elles avaient recommencé à se disputer et à se quereller à propos ce que qu'il y avait à faire. Draco avait entendu leurs disputes, même s'il était de l'autre côté de la maison, la mère d'Hermione avait une voix forte quand elle se mettait en colère. Si leurs disputes semblaient violentes, elles ne l'étaient pas, à moins que ce soit à cause de sa présence dans la maison, ou le fait que la mère d'Hermione s'était plantée une fois, il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Hermione avait été dehors toute la journée, son père l'avait emmené quelque part pour manger puis pour faire ensuite du shopping, elle avait insisté pour que Draco les accompagne mais il avait refusé. Il n'avait pas envie d'être assis près d'eux lorsqu'ils parleraient du passé, il ne voulait pas se rappeler à quel point son père était mauvais et comment étaient leurs relations. Hermione était peu disposée à laisser Draco seul, mais il lui avait montré un sac de cookies et une télécommande pour la convaincre qu'il avait de quoi faire pour toute la journée. Elle n'était partie qu'une demi heure plus tard.

En réalité Draco n'avait pas de quoi faire. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, Draco se leva, arpenta le plancher sans même toucher à la télé qu'il avait dit regarder. Il y avait plusieurs semaines, son père lui avait dit de le contacter lorsqu'il serait prêt, il ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait au vieil homme pour arriver à comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Plus il passait de temps chez Hermione, et moins le plan que son père avait concocté lui plaisait. Au début, il avait fait semblant de rien, il devait recueillir des informations sur Potter, bien sur, Hermione avait été curieuse de savoir pourquoi il avait posé des questions sur lui. Draco avait mis son père au courant, et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il devait penser à un second plan et lui écrire.

Le cri aigu du hibou d'Hermione fit sursauter Draco, il se tourna et aperçu un faucon en colère perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Draco fit un sourire méprisant à l'oiseau, et celui-ci lui envoya un regard lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas content de le voir non plus. Lucius avait acheté cet oiseau après avoir entendu qu'ils étaient plus rapides que les hiboux, il avait alors pensé que ce serait mieux d'avoir un oiseau qui pourrait voler à travers le ciel à la vitesse de l'éclair pour pouvoir transmettre des lettres à son maître dans un temps record. Il n'était pas seulement rapide, il avait aussi un sacré tempérament, il convenait parfaitement à Lucius, ce maudit oiseau pouvait piquer une colère si ses graines n'étaient pas à son goût.

Draco ouvrit la fenêtre, esquiva son bec de ses mains agiles et détacha la lettre de sa patte. L'oiseau s'assit avec obéissance, mais aussi avec impatience tandis que Draco lisait la lettre et répondait. La lettre de son père confirmait ses craintes, il devait retourner au manoir Malfoy, proposer à Hermione de reprendre son emploi et ensuite la prendre au piège. Son père avait été clair sur le fait que s'il échouait, cela aurait de fâcheuses conséquences, qu'il préférait éviter, même les punitions mineures étaient à peine tolérables, alors les extrêmes…Il frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Draco écrivit une réponse à la hâte, confirmant son plan et la date à laquelle il allait rentrer au manoir. Il se sentait malade tandis qu'il attachait la lettre à la patte du faucon, l'oiseau poussait des cris perçants à quelques centimètres de son visage, puis il s'envola. Draco broya du noir le reste de la journée, il ne put manger par peur de vomir, la télé ne pouvait l'amuser non plus, elle lui aurait rappelé le destin qu'il allait offrir à Hermione. Il avait fait quelque chose en dessous de toutes les pires saletés qu'il avait pu lui faire subir, il ne risquait pas seulement sa vie, mais aussi la sienne.

' Je suis rentrée ' Cria Hermione à la seconde où elle eut franchit la porte ' Tu aurais du venir Draco…c'était merveilleux, le restaurant était animé, et le groupe à joué une de mes chansons favorites ' Hermione déboula dans la pièce et vit Draco assit sur le fauteuil, le paquet de cookies intact et la télé éteinte ' Ca va ? '

' Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai envoyé& une lettre à mon père et il a accepté que je revienne à la maison '

' Quoi ! Tu voulais t'éloigner de lui, pourquoi rentrer ? '

' Peut importe ce qu'il à fait, et peut importe ce qu'il est, il restera toujours mon père. Ce sont mes parents ' Cracha Draco, il ne ressentait aucun amour pour eux, enfin peut-être pour sa mère, mais certainement pas pour Lucius

' Tu en es sur ? Ne te sens pas obligé de partir, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici '

' Merci pour tout…Après la façon dont je t'ai traitée au manoir… '

' Quand as-tu prévu de repartir ? '

' Demain peut-être '

' Bien, alors nous devons célébrer comme il se doit ta dernière nuit de liberté ' Plaisanta Hermione ' Que dis tu de tranches de fromages et de tomates sur du pain grillé ? ' (Ndt : mais c'est quoi cette horreur qu'ils mangent !!)

' Trop bon pour résister '

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle était heureuse que Draco ne se soit jamais plaint au sujet de la qualité de la nourriture, après tout, elle n'était pas un grand chef. Ca lui prit seulement quelques minutes pour que leur nourriture soit prête, et ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence, Draco essayait de manger sans vomir, ce sentiment toujours au creux de son estomac. Après mangé, ils regardèrent un reality show à la télévision, mais il n'était pas beaucoup intéressé, c'était une mise en scène, et il était stupéfiant que des gens puissent être intéressés par ça.

Le programme en était à sa moitié quand un impressionnant coup de tonnerre retentit, effrayant les deux adolescents sur le divan et plongeant la maison dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Draco paniqua, il imaginait les mangemorts, beaucoup d'entre eux, détruisant la porte et se jetant sur eux deux. Hermione était calme, et se leva et alla chercher des bougies. Elles lui fournirent relativement peu de lumière, mais suffisamment pour voir le visage émotif de Draco.

' C'est juste une coupure d'électricité, l'orage à provoqué une panne '

' Combien de temps ça va prendre pour qu'il revienne ? '

' Je ne sais pas, ça peut prendre quelques minutes comme ça peut prendre quelques heures, la meilleure chose à faire c'est de se pieuter (ndt : c'était bien dit comme ça dans la version originale), je vais couper les lampes et on pourra y aller ' Elle lui tendit une bougie ' Prends ça et va dans ta chambre, on se verra demain '

' Bonne nuit ' dit Draco en saisissant la bougie, ses yeux furetant partout qu'aucun mangemort ne se cachait dans le noir

' Bonne nuit '

Hermione fit un tour de la maison, basculant tous les interrupteurs des lumières qui étaient allumées sans oublier la télévision. Elle tira les couvertures qu'elle avait utilisées et s'installa sur le divan, en gardant sa bougie qui fit de la fumée en s'éteignant. D'habitude, elle n'avait pas peur de l'orage, elle arrivait à dormir facilement, mais ce soir elle était craintive. Chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre la faisait sursauter, chaque fois que la foudre produisait de la lumière, elle voyait d'étranges visages sur le mur. Ses yeux lui jouaient des tours cruels, une chaise devenait le visage d'un troll, les rideaux un fantôme. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite tandis qu'elle attendait là, et la demi heure qu'elle avait passée sur le divan n'avait été que terreur.

Hermione essaya maladroitement d'allumer une allumette, en donnant des coups de poignets pour frotter les deux surfaces l'une contre l'autre et créer une petite flamme. La bougie s'alluma facilement, mais la petite flamme n'apporta pas de courage à la sorcière, immobile, elle voyait toujours les loups et les démons qui se cachaient derrière les meubles. S'en fut trop pour elle, elle sortit de sous la couverture, attrapa la bougie et monta les escaliers. En temps normal, elle serait allé dans la chambre de sa mère, mais celle-ci était restée chez des amis, une fête d'anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça, et plutôt que de rentrer ivre, elle resterait là bas pour la nuit.

L'autre option était Draco. Elle s'immobilisa devant la porte de sa chambre devenue celle de Draco, comment prendrait-il son intrusion ? Un autre lourd coup de tonnerre faillit lui faire tomber la bougie, le cœur battant elle ouvrit donc la porte et entra. La faible lumière éclaira sa chambre, et Draco était étendu là parmi les ours et les oreillers. Il dormait profondément, comme sourds aux bruits forts. Un faible sourire était étalé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il pionçait. Hermione avança jusqu'au bord de son lit, elle posa la bougie sur sa table de chevet, posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le secoua légèrement.

' Draco '

Pas de réponse.

' Draco ! '

Elle secoua son épaule un peu plus fort, le sourire glissa de ses lèvres et fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Hermione plissa son front et le secoua plus fort. Draco se redressa effrayé, sa main se précipita vers son épaule pour en ôter la main qui y était posée et l'éloigner, il était guidé par son instinct. Hermione poussa alors un cri effrayé et perdit l'équilibre, effrayée par sa réaction et par un autre coup de tonnerre. Elle était désormais assise sur le plancher au pied de son lit et fixait Draco.

' Bon sang Hermione ! '

' Pardon…Je ne voulais pas…Le tonnerre m'a effrayée…Pardon ' Les mots sortirent de sa bouche plus vite que la pluie au dehors. Draco tira les couvertures sur le côté et vint sur le plancher, Hermione secouait et murmurait, des pardons mélangés à d'autres mots. Il lui prit les mains et la tira vers lui. Il trouva amusant qu'elle ait peur du tonnerre, après tout, cette fille avait été confrontée à bien pire qu'un peu de bruit et de lumière.

' Calme toi, c'est seulement un orage '

Hermione poussa un petit cri de peur et serra Draco tandis qu'une série de bruits plus doux retentissaient. Draco eut un petit rire mais il fut couvert par le bruit. Peu à peu il parvint à calmer sa peur, il retourna dans le lit qu'il venait de quitter et dans lequel il dormait paisiblement, et lui fit signe d'y entrer. _Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ici, pour être protégée_. Sous la faible lueur de la bougie, il put voir que son visage après prit une teinte rouge, elle était embarrassée d'avoir peur de l'orage et de devoir partager un lit avec lui. Elle obéit cependant.

L'espace entre eux deux dans le lit était large, mais Draco n'y était pour rien, seule Hermione y avait contribué, elle était allongée sur le rebord même du lit. Le tonnerre frappa à nouveau, la faisant sursauter, et le lit entier fut secoué, troublant Draco qui dormait paisiblement

' Arrête de bouger '

' Je suis désolée, c'est juste…c'est effrayant '

' Viens ici '

' Quoi ! '

Draco ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il tendit le bras, attrapa Hermione par la taille et fit un effort pour la tirer vers lui. Hermione tenta de lutter, elle n'avait aucune envie de se rapprocher de lui, c'était déjà suffisant qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui à distance ! Il la serra étroitement contre lui, son corps entier était collé au sien, elle sentait la chaleur dégagée par son corps et d'autres choses. Il avait laissé son bras sur sa taille, et son corps était courbé contre elle, ils étaient ainsi étendus tous les deux. Le tissu de son pyjama était fin, permettant à Hermione de sentir les moindres détails du torse nu qui était pressé contre elle, les yeux clos, elle imaginait mentalement de quoi il pouvait avoir l'air torse nu (ndt :on se le demande toutes :P). Elle frissonna, mais cette fois pas de peur.

**- Le lendemain matin – **

Le soleil filtra à travers les rideaux roses, et sa chaleur accueillante remplit la salle. Ils étaient tous les deux étendus, empêtrés dans les draps. Draco et Hermione avaient changé de position pendant la nuit, Draco était étendu sur le dos, avec un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci avait toujours la tête posée sur son torse dénudé. Aucun des deux ne se rendait compte de la situation, ils étaient tous les deux encore plongés dans leurs rêves.

Draco fut le premier à se réveiller, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son réveil lui ayant apporté une vue légèrement trouble, il baissa les yeux et regarda la beauté aux cheveux touffus qui dormait contre lui. Il frotta ses doigts contre ses cheveux qu'il pouvait maintenant touchés, et ils étaient agréablement doux contre le bout de ses doigts, une odeur de fraise caressa son nez et il du grogner. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser tomber entre ses mains, des sentiments rendraient cela encore plus difficile pour tous les deux, il ne pouvait pas risquer cela.

Hermione senti sa tête bouger et un grognement provenir de son oreiller ! Ses yeux marrons s'ouvrirent lentement et elle remarqua que son oreiller avait été remplacé par un torse légèrement bronzé, c'était une vue bien plus plaisante que l'oreiller, mais c'était beaucoup plus embarrassant de se réveiller avec la tête dessus. Draco se rendit compte qu'elle était réveillée et arrêta de jouer avec ses cheveux, il reposa sa main sur son épaule. Hermione essaya de bouger, pensant qu'il ne voudrait pas d'elle sur lui.

' Non, reste '

Sa voix était si douce, les allusions de somnolence continuaient à accabler sa langue, rendant les mots plus profonds et enroués. Hermione leva la tête pour regarder son visage et n'y vit aucune trace de mensonge, ses joues prirent alors une teinte rouge et elle installa le dos de sa tête contre lui. Les doigts de Draco commencèrent à caresser sa peau, au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir et d'avoir la chair de poule, c'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là. Le corps du jeune homme se décala et une second main se leva pour se poser sur sa joue et l'incliner jusqu'à son propre visage.

' Draco ? '

Il fit un petit bruit, peut-être pour l'apaiser, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Son visage était entre ses mains, la tête du jeune homme était inclinée vers le bas, et là, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. C'était un baiser qu'il avait ardemment désiré depuis ce jour dans le hall, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si intouchables qu'il devrait être damné pour avoir osé les avoir souillé. Sa main inclina le visage de la sorcière un peu plus vers le haut, et Hermione posa ses mains sur son torse pour s'y appuyer, cet acte innocent se révéla être un peu trop pour las modération qu'il s'était fixé. Il grogna, un peu plus fort cette fois. Hermione s'écarta de lui, pensant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de maladroit, embrassait-elle si mal ?

' Désolée, je vais y aller '

' Certainement pas ! '

Draco l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'elle puisse s'échapper, il la tira avec effort jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre lui, il n'allait pas la laisser partir, pas juste après avoir goûté à ses lèvres. Hermione allait protester, elle se révolta mais Draco était plus fort qu'elle pour ça. Ses lèvres attrapèrent les siennes une nouvelle fois, mais il y mit un peu plus de passion cette fois, ce baiser était plus effréné. Elle ne parvint pas à garder les yeux ouverts, elle s'accrocha à sa peau, et elle sentit que sa prise devenait moins forte. C'était formidable d'embrasser Draco, mais c'était en même temps terriblement mal, il était tout ce qu'elle détestait, il avait fait de sa vie et de celle de ses amis un véritable enfer. La réalité la rattrapa quand ses lèvres la quittèrent.

' Tu devrais dormir dans mon lit plus souvent ' Pour lui, c'était un coup de poignard dans le coeur

----------

Ca y était, il allait partir, Hermione savait qu'elle le reverrait bientôt, mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Elle s'était habituée à ce qu'il soit la première personne qu'elle voyait dans la journée, elle aimait devoir lui enseigner le fonctionnement du grille pain, ou rire en voyant sa tête devant des émissions stupides à la télévision. Avec elle, il était humain, il était supportable et même agréable.

Draco était devant la porte d'entrée, il avait balancé le sac contenant les vêtements qu'il avait apporté sur son épaule. Dehors, c'était un jour lumineux et ensoleillé, il faisait chaud, tout était gai et Hermione détestait ça. Ca avait été une matinée tranquille, ils avaient parlé calmement, profitant des moments de calme qu'il leur restait avant que Draco parte. Hermione avait gardé un visage impassible jusque là, mais elle sentit des larmes jaillir du coin de ses yeux, et elle les essuya d'une main fébrile

' Est-ce que tu pleures ? '

' Non ' Hermione renifla. Draco lança un sourire en coin à l'adolescente aux cheveux broussailleux, ce sourire était un sourire de compréhension plutôt que ses habituels sourires signifiant Je-Suis-Meilleur-Que-Toi et qui étaient sa marque de fabrique. Hermione se déplaça pour lui mettre un faux coup de poing. Draco l'esquiva et à la place l'attrapa par la taille, avant même de pouvoir réaliser, Hermione était pressée contre le sorcier blond avec la tête enfoncée dans le pull noir qu'il portait ' Je ne veux pas que tu partes '

' Je dois le faire. Ne sois pas triste, je t'enverrais un hibou, et nous pourrons peut-être même passer quelques jours ensemble dans la semaine '

' Vraiment ? '

' C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi '

Il y eut une pause maladroite entre eux deux, Hermione ne voulait pas que Draco parte et celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'elle soit attristée par son départ. Draco prit les poignets d'Hermione entre ses mains et les déplaça vers sa taille où elle s'agrippa fortement. Hermione fit un pas en arrière, un poignet toujours empoigné par Draco.

' C'est mieux comme ça '

Hermione se contenta d'incliner la tête, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, Draco se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur son front, quand il se recula, le visage d'Hermione était voilé, la seul chose à laquelle il put penser ensuite ce fut à aux lèvres de la jeune fille qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Le sac de Draco glissa de ses épaules et il enroula ses bras ses bras autour de la taille de la sorcière, ajoutant plus de force, plus de passion au tendre baiser. Son esprit lui hurlait de partir, mais ses lèvres elles refusaient, la fichue tentatrice qu'il tenait dans ses bras l'empêchait d'accomplir sa tache. Avec un gémissement, il écarta Hermione et ramassa son sac.

' Je dois vraiment y aller, je suis attendu '

Hermione se sentait légère comme une plume tandis que ce baiser honorait ses lèvres, et ses yeux se rouvrirent juste à temps pour voir le jeune sorcier blond franchir sa porte, la maison était maintenant vide à l'exception de sa présence. Pendant qu'elle se demandait quoi faire dans ce hall vide, Draco semblait chercher une certaine personne, il avait descendu le petit chemin avec hâte, et là, garée dans la rue, une voiture noire l'attendait. Il sentit son cœur descendre tandis qu'il s'approchait, la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il se tenait juste à côté, et le jeune magicien monta à bord.

' Tu es en retard '

' J'ai été retardé '

Lucius lança un ricanement à son fils, il était resté dans cet objet moldu laid dans cette ville moldue bien assez longtemps. L'air même qu'il respirait corrompait ses poumons, encore un peu plus, et il pourrait contracter des choses de ces hommes du peuple.

' On ne peut pas se permettre d'être retardé Draco, nous avon besoin de ces informations sur Potter, Tu les as ou pas !? '

' Non, elle ne donnera aucune information sur lui. J'ai du arrêter par peur d'être découvert '

' Bien, retournons à la civilisation, tu es resté ici trop longtemps '

Draco lança à son père un sourire en coin typique des Malfoy, Lucius signala au chauffeur de partir, son visage, son visage déformé par le dégoût suscité par toute cette épreuve. La voiture démarra et tourna à l'angle de la rue, faisant disparaître la maison de leur champ de vision, ce fut quelques instants avant que Lucius se remette à parler

' J'espère que tu as trouvé un moyen pour lui soutirer des informations '

' Je lui ait dit que j'allais organiser un ' rendez vous ' ou quelque chose comme ça '

' L'idée de passer plus de temps avec moldue est disgracieux, sache que le maître apprécie grandement ce sacrifice ' Draco ne répondit rien et Lucius prit ça comme un signe d'agrément. Ca allait être une très longue semaine.

* * *

**Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! Laissez moi une petite review, vous savez que vous en avez envie ! ) **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Me revoilà ! Moins d'une semaine, elle est pas belle la vie :)**

**Merci pour les review à : Chaton Weasley, Lacus, Darkim, Love-Pingo & Angel Of Dust

* * *

**

**Master Malfoy : Chapitre 7**

L'eau chaude qui coulait sur le corps d'Hermione était loin d'être suffisante pour apaiser sa peine, depuis que Draco était parti, Hermione s'était trouvé un petit boulot au supermarché où elle travaillait trop longtemps, gagnant ainsi l'argent nécessaire à sa survie et à celle de sa mère. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Draco, et ces deux semaines avaient étés remplies de sentiments différents. Est-ce qu'il voulait lui parler mais qu'il ne pouvait pas ? Etait-il tellement occupé qu'il était incapable de lui écrire ? Ou l'avait-il tout simplement oubliée ? Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, s'inquiéter toute seule n'arrangerait pas la situation, mais a chaque fois qu'elle apercevait une lueur de cheveux blond, le doute l'assaillait à nouveau. Avec un soupire, elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Elle ajusta une grande serviette sous ses bras en se maudissant pour avoir oublié son pyjama dans sa chambre.

L'air froid frappa contre sa peau comme le train de Poudlard, la serviette qu'elle portait ne la réchauffait pas et elle dut courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour échapper à la froideur du hall. Sa chambre était encore pire que le hall, la fenêtre était grande ouverte et les rideaux étaient tirés vers l'extérieur par le vent. C'était étrange, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir ouverte. Hermione ferma la porte et chercha après l'interrupteur, mais elle sentit qu'on la repoussait et un bras fort s'enroula autour de sa taille tandis qu'une main se posait sur sa bouche pour couvrir son cri perçant. Hermione fut attirée vers un corps puissant avant d'avoir pu tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Son instinct reprit le dessus et elle commença à se débattre, elle battait des bras pour essayer de frapper l'intrus, elle battait également des jambes, espérant pouvoir donner un coup de pied celui qui la portait. Dans un acte désespéré, elle mordit la main toujours pressée contre sa bouche.

' Merde Hermione, t'étais obligée de me mordre ! '

' Draco ! '

Elle sentit l'étreinte se relâcher, le corps se déplaça,et soudain la lumière s'alluma. Draco se tenait devant la porte, il examinait la main qu'elle venait juste de lui mordre, grimaçant tandis qu'il touchait sa chair meurtrie. Hermione n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour lui, au contraire, la colère commençait à monter en elle. Elle se pencha et attrapa la chaussure la plus proche, qui possédait un talon haut assez pointu, elle ne l'avait jamais porté, mais l'avait sortie de l'armoire plus tôt, elle la balança au magicien blond ainsi que quelques autres objets.

' Tu entres chez moi ' Une autre chaussure fut lancée ' Après un silence de deux semaines ' Un sac à main ' Tu me saisis par derrière dans l'obscurité ' Son réveil ' Et là tu me dis que je ne dois pas me défendre ' Hermione avait une main levée, elle tenait une brosse à cheveux, elle était prête à la lui lancer quand il attrapa son bras.

' Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas le meilleur des plans, mais arrête de me jeter toutes ces choses que je puisse au moins t'expliquer ' Il saisit la brosse à cheveux et la laissa tomber sur le sol, un grand sourire s'était installée sur son visage

' Tu peux me dire ce qui te rend si heureux ! ' Demanda Hermione avec rage. Draco fit quelques pas vers elle, son corps était désormais pressé contre le sien, il approcha ses lèvres de ses oreilles et murmura

' Tu porte juste une serviette, et si je peux me permettre, elle a un petit peu glissé pendant que tu étais occupée à me lancer ces choses à travers la pièce ' Hermione haleta et l'éloigna d'elle, remontant sa serviette, embarrassée d'avoir exposé le haut de ses seins. Ses joues devinrent rouges pivoines alors qu'elle cherchait partout après son pyjama, déterminée à passer un vêtement et pouvoir ainsi tuer Draco sans s'inquiéter que sa serviette glisse.

' Sors pendant que je me change '

' Je ne peux pas, ta mère ne sait pas que je suis là et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle l'apprenne '

' Tourne toi alors '

Draco voulut protester mais se tourna néanmoins, lui lançant des regards du coin de l'œil. Il espéra qu'elle avait choisi un autre pyjama, il était ici pour parler de choses importantes, il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par son petit short rose, son short et son maillot qui laissaient apparaître son ventre plat. Il maudit les corps féminins pour être autant attirants, comment diable un homme pouvait-il réfléchir à côté de ça.

' Ok, c'est si important pour que tu pénètre dans ma chambre ? ' Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était parce qu'elle lui avait jeté son réveil, mais elle devinait qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit. A l'extérieur, le vent s'amplifia et fit tomber quelques objets de son bureau. Elle avança vers la fenêtre et la ferma. Quand elle se retourna, l'attitude de Draco avait complètement changé.

' Le seigneur des ténèbres devient de plus en plus puissant '

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta un instant, et elle frissonna, mais ce n'était pas du au froid. Draco s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses bras nus ' C'est juste le début, il n'est pas près d'attaquer mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Je risque gros à venir te dire ça, mais c'est déjà insupportable de vivre avec mon père, et le seigneur des ténèbres est cent fois plus mauvais que lui '

' Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas directement au ministère ? '

' On me lancera un sort avant que je puisse franchir les portes, ma famille n'est pas la bien venue là bas. Si je te le dis tu pourras peut-être les prévenir, et peut-être que comme ça je dormirais un peu mieux la nuit. S'ils ne t'écoutent pas, dis à ton copain Potter de le leur dire, ils croient tout ce qui sort de sa bouche ' Draco ne put s'empêcher de prononcer ces dernières paroles avec haine, Hermione lui envoya un regard sévère et il lui fit un regard d'excuses.

' Donc je le dis au ministère et après ? '

' Après tout continuera normalement, mais si ça commence à chauffer, je veux que tu partes d'ici, la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu sois mêlée à tout ça '

' Je ne pense pas que tu t'en préoccupe ' Elle ne put s'en empêcher, le rejet de ces deux dernières semaines l'avait rendue amère. Draco la tira contre son torse, la sensation de la sentir proche de lui lui avait manquée, le temps qu'il avait passé ici avait été rajeunissant. Il pouvait agir comme un adolescent et pas comme un adulte, il vivait vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie. Hermione posa sa tête contre son torse, respirant son odeur d'eau de Cologne hors de prix, odeur qui était partie depuis longtemps de son oreiller.

' Bien sur que je m'en préoccupe, bien que j'aie du mal à me l'avouer. J'ai essayé de sortir, de t'envoyer une lettre, mais mon père m'a surveillé plus qu'il ne surveille son argent. Il est partit en France pour le week-end, un voyage d'affaire avec un de ses plus proches associés, et ma mère sait difficilement si je suis là ou pas, donc j'ai pu sortir '

Il resta avec le côté de son visage sur sa tête, sentant son shampoing aux fruits. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur sa joue et enfin sur les lèvres qui avaient hanté ses nuits depuis deux semaines. Les mains d'Hermione se déplacèrent de son torse jusqu'à ses épaules, et il approfondit le baiser, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et les déplaça jusqu'au lit. Les genoux d'Hermione buttèrent contre le lit et elle tomba à la renverse, elle saisit Draco étroitement, l'entraînant avec elle.

' Je préfère le lit quand tu es dedans ' Murmura Draco, sa voix était devenue rauque, car il laissait le désir s'emparer de lui. Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas, elles étaient maintenant dans son cou, il mordait et taquinait chaque parcelle de peau Il aimait les bruits qui s'échappaient des lèvres d'Hermione, la façon dont sa gorge vibrait tandis qu'elle gémissait doucement, exprimant ainsi son approbation quant à ses actions. Le corps d'Hermione s'arqua contre le sien, des halètements s'échappaient de ses lèvres tandis que Draco caressait son sein à travers son T-shirt.

' Draco…Ma mère ! '

' En fait j'ai menti parce que je ne voulais pas partie pendant que tu te changeais, ta mère est partie avec des amis il y a plusieurs heures. Hermione aurait du être en colère qu'il lui ait mentit, mais elle était heureuse qu'il la taquine comme ça. Hermione ne remarqua pas sa main qui glissait sous son T-shirt avant de sentir ses mains froides contre sa peau chaude, la faisant sursauter et s'asseoir précipitamment. Draco évita le coup de boule grâce à ses réflexes de quidditch.

' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '

' Je…Je n'ai jamais fais ce genre de choses avant ' Draco fut un peu surpris, qu'il ait été aveugle pou ne pas voir sa beauté pendant toutes ces années était compréhensible, mais il trouvait difficile que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte.

' Tu veux que j'arrête ? ' Une main frotta son bras, il pouvait sentir son indécision, il ne voulait pas la presser, surtout si c'était la première fois. Il n'était pas aussi sans cœur qu'on le disait.

' Je ne sais pas, j'en ai envie, je le veux vraiment mais…Je ne suis pas sure '

' D'accord ' Draco fit un mouvement pour s'écarter d'elle, il avait à peine bougé d'un pouce qu'Hermione l'arrêta. Il regarda vers le bas la main qui tenait sa chemise, remettant le long de son bras jusqu'à son visage ' Es-tu sure ? ' Le signe de tête qui s'en suivit fit sauter son cœur. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille sans aucune résistance, et lui arrachant un gémissement. La main d'Hermione remontait doucement le bas de sa chemise, ses doigts dansaient le long de la chair ainsi révélée. Leur baiser se stoppa un moment, permettant à Draco de retirer complètement sa chemise avant que leurs lèvres soient de nouveaux réunies.

Tous les deux respiraient fortement quand le baiser prit fin, Hermione lança un regard au corps qui était devant elle, et sa bouche devint subitement sèche. Elle tendit le bras, et glissa trois doigts vers le bas de son torse, mais il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le dessus de son pantalon, à la place, il leva sa main vers ses lèvres et déposa des baiser dans sa paume. Le T-shirt d'Hermione suivit celui de Draco, la laissant avec un accablant sentiment conscient, si Draco n'avait pas tenu ses mains, elle les aurait utilisées pour se couvrir et se cacher ainsi de sa vue. Mais, le fait que Draco prenne les choses en mains la soulagea, allongé sur le dos, elle permit à Draco de l'embrasser, puis de déposer des baisers dans son cou, faisant un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Draco agrippa son short et ses sous vêtements et les descendit d'un mouvement gracieux. Les joues d'Hermione virèrent au rouge alors qu'elle était étendue là, nue, les yeux du jeune homme la détaillèrent, s'attardant sur certains endroits plus qu'à d'autres ' Joli ' Murmura t-il , se déplaçant pour couvrir son corps avec le sien. Hermione essaya de se distraire en déboutonnant son pantalon, elle préférait éviter de penser à ce qui allait se passer, car elle avait entendu que la première fois était très douloureuse. A la différence de Draco, Hermione n'avait aucune pratique pour enlever les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre, et elle devint rouge brique quand Draco lui donna un coup de main pour enlever son pantalon et son boxer, lui rappelant son immaturité pour ces choses là.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés tous les deux nus sur le lit, Draco étant installé confortablement entre ses cuisses, scrutant son visage pour déceler la moindre chose pouvant signifier qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu'il vit ce fut du désir, un léger embarras, mais surtout de la peur. Il déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

' Détends toi et ça ne feras pas si mal que ça. Je te le promets ' Il ne savait pas si ça allait l'aider, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Lentement et patiemment, il s'insinua en elle, sentant sa tension et entendant le sifflement de douleur dut à son intrusion. Vint alors l'hymen, Draco murmurant des excuses avant de continuer plus loin, l'arrachant d'un coup. Hermione arqua le dos, pleurant de douleur, des larmes coulaient, elle ferma alors étroitement les yeux.

' Tu veux que j'arrête ? ' Il pria un instant pour ne pas qu'elle réponde oui. Hermione prit une respiration profonde et secoua négativement la tête, ne s'autorisant pas à parler. Draco attendit quelques instants avant de recommencer à bouger, il y alla doucement, il n'avait pas tout son temps, mais il fit comme si il l'avait, pour le bien d'Hermione. Quand il recommença à bouger, il le fit lentement, accélérant l'allure seulement quand il sentait qu'Hermione pouvait le supporter. Tout ce qu'elle faisait le rendait fou, le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit, c'était comme si elle essayait de briser la moindre tenue qu'il lui restait.

Elle était proche de lui, sa respiration était plus rapide, ses mains agrippèrent son dos et elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair. Il put alors sentir que ses muscles étaient contractés, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la chair de son dos, elle se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri qu'auraient pu entendre les voisins les plus proches. S'en fut assez pour Draco, il ne put pas tenir plus longtemps, il se déversa alors en elle, murmurant le nom d'Hermione dans le creux de son cou. Toute sa force quitta son corps, il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient en guimauve tandis qu'il essayait de se maintenir au dessus d'une Hermione épuisée. Il passa sa main derrière la tête de la jeune fille, il releva son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

' Merci '

' Ce fut un plaisir ' Draco eut un large sourire, il roula sur le côté et attira sa partenaire de lit contre lui. Ses inquiétudes à propos du seigneur des ténèbres, de son père et de la guerre lui étaient complètement sorties par la tête. Draco se sentait bien ici, comme il ne s'était jamais sentit nulle part, et il devait remercier Hermione pour ça. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et ne fut pas surpris de la trouver endormie, elle semblait presque être encore rouge sous la lueur de la lune. Draco s'extirpa du lit, il détestait le fait d'avoir à partir, mais il se voyait mal expliquer à Mme Granger ce que lui et sa fille faisaient nus dans un lit si elle rentrait dans la chambre, et il devait rentrer au manoir avant qu'on s'aperçoive qu'il était parti. Silencieusement, Draco se rhabilla, tout en observant Hermione pendant qu'elle dormait. Dans l'obscurité, il écrivit rapidement une note dans laquelle il expliquait pourquoi il avait du partir, il disait également qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se réveiller à ses côtés, il promettait de revenir bientôt, puis il signa la lettre. Il la posa sur la table de nuit, et remonta les couvertures sur sa beauté nue, déposa un baiser sur son front et disparut par la fenêtre. Un jour comme tous les autres pour Roméo.

----------

' Comment sais-tu ça Hermione ? ' Demanda Harry, frottant le bout de son nez avec ses doigts d'irritation. Ca faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, et là elle débarquait chez lui pour lui dire que Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant.

' Je te l'ai dit! C'est Draco qui me l'a appris '

' Et tu le crois ! Ce gars l'a fais pour nous rendre service peut-être ! ' Hermione se demanda ce qu'il dirait s'il apprenait qu'elle avait couché avec lui la nuit précédente, elle pouvait imaginer le choc que ça lui ferait.

' Il a changé, crois moi '

' Un léopard peut se peindre en noir et même s'appeler panthère, en dessous ce sera toujours un léopard '

' C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais jamais dite ! ' Depuis quand es-tu si studieux ? Les professeurs s'évanouiraient s'ils savaient que tu es devenu si futé '

' Des tas d'heures passées devant des talk show '

' Gare à vous Dr Phil et Oprah, voici le Dr Potter ' Hermione leva les bras au ciel, exagérant son annonce. Harry éclata de rire et lança un oreiller à son amie tandis qu'elle énumérait tous les problèmes qu'il pourrait résoudre, à commencer par la phobie de Ron des araignées. Harry avait perdu ce temps passé ensemble, ils avaient étés séparés si longtemps, la menace Voldemort les avait maintenus hors de l'école, et à cause de ça ils se voyaient rarement pour traîner ensemble. Ils se voyaient juste pendant les réunions pour discuter des plans, des actions des mangemorts, et ils étaient tellement pressés qu'ils avaient à peine le temps d'échanger trois mots.

' En as-tu parlé à Ron ? ' Harry redevint rapidement sérieux.

' Je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre, l'autre fois, j'ai entendu Hagrid et lui dire qu'ils sauraient trouvé l'endroit où Voldemort étudie les dragons. Avec le courage inné d'Hagrid et la capacité de Ron à s'attirer des ennuis, je ne serait pas étonnée qu'ils reviennent couverts de brûlures '

' Je lui ait parlé il y a quelques semaines, Hagrid avait trouvé une couvée d'œufs abandonnés et maintenant il doit avoir aux alentours de 5 bébés Magyars ' Harry frissonna à la pensée de plsud e dragons, après avoir du en affronter un en quatrième année, il avait désormais horreur de ces grands reptiles, il se demandait comment des gens pouvaient passer avec eux plus de temps que nécessaire.

' Tant qu'ils sont où ils doivent être, il n'y a pas de problème, je n'ai pas envie de rendre visite à Hagrid et de trouver ses ' bébés ' en train d'errer dans l'école, les eigneur des ténèbres sait quels dommages ils peuvent causer '

' Je pense qu'il existe des lois pour éviter que ça arrive '

' Depuis quand l'un de nous se préoccupe t-il des lois et des règles ? ' Harry y pensa un moment et son visage pali ' Il ne s'en préoccuperont pas '

' Il n'y a rien que l'on ne puisse tenter quand ils seront ensemble ' Hermione réfléchissait à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête

' Tu ne connais aucun sort pour se protéger des dragons ? '

' Non '

' Nous sommes condamnés '

' Ouais '

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Enorme rapprochement hein :D Vous allez bien me mettre un tite review pour avoir traduit ce merveilleux passage ) Suite pas encore en ligne, mais dès qu'elle est là, je me mets au boulot. Merci de m'avoir lue !!**


End file.
